Black and White
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Elena Gilbert thinks her life took a crazy turn when she meet her vampire boyfriend Stefan, but when his brother Damon comes to Mystic Falls, everything turns into chaos. Rated M for mature subject and light smut. A real TRIangle story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**N**: **O****k, so this is going to be a real triangle story between Damon/Elena and Stefan, so if you don't like the idea, don't read, but if you do, and you read it, might as well take a minute and leave a review, it would help me a lot! **

**Also, you should know that, the story's AU and, first, Elena _didn't_ meet Damon yet, and second, the story picks up after Elena sees for the first time the picture Stefan kept of Katherine, only they _haven't_ slept together yet and Elena doesn't have an accident, she'll just drive to a bar…sounds boring? Believe me, it's not, or at least it won't be for long. Actually there will be a lot of changes you'll probably figure out as the story goes.**

**The characters will be a bit (or a lot) OOC since I'm trying to make a mix between the ones in the show in the ones in the books as well as re-inventing some of them.**

**The story will be mostly from Elena's POV since it's more of a story of what loving two vampire brothers can do to an 18 year-old girl. Hope you'll enjoy!**

**I know I still have other stories in progress, but 'John Gilbert's daughter' is almost done (writing the last chapter), 'we pay the price' as well. I have the next chapter of 'friends with benefits' written, just need to reach my beta as for 'Lucky 13' I'll be finishing that one, don't worry it's just that, the school's starting in a week so I'm working like crazy – to make money for stupid books' and I don't have time to update every day.**

**I really hope you'll like this, I'm so damn nervous *biting nails*.**

**Thank you _Ella_ for looking over this and _Phyrfli_ for the beta work!**

* * *

><p><strong>One drink, two too many<strong>

"**Y**ou look like you can use some company," the man beside me said and I let out a semi-frustrated sigh. I used to be a very polite girl, but then again, I used to be a lot of things; life changes you.

"Not really, I'm waiting for someone," I answered absently, not even bothering to look at him, not really eager to have company.

"Of course you are, a pretty girl like you can't possibly be here alone." The line was amusing but the voice caught my attention.

I smiled at the lame pick-up line and turned around to look at the man who's been trying to get my attention. My eyes opened wide and I'm pretty sure I was drooling. He looked better than the men I have on my posters in my room. He looked like a damned Greek God! Midnight-black hair, a bit messy, falling all over his perfect face; dark curly lashes covering the most amazing silver-blue eyes I've ever seen; perfectly sculpted lips that just begged to be kissed (and I totally wanted to pass my tongue over them)…and his body…my God! His dark-gray shirt was covering him like a second skin, accentuating his every muscle. All this came with a breathtaking smirk on the corner of his mouth, making him look even sexier (if that was even possible). His beauty was flawless, angelic…_inhuman._

"Well…" I started once I remembered how to talk, "…you're not too bad yourself and yet, here you are all alone at a bar."

"How do you know I'm here alone?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, it's your drink. It's bourbon, and an expensive one I might add, which means you're not here with your buddies for the hockey game, otherwise you would have a beer. Secondly, you're hitting on me, which you wouldn't do if you were waiting for your girlfriend or a date."

"How do you know I'm not a jerk that's hitting on you in order to entertain himself before his girl gets here?" he asked smirking at me.

"True…that's possible, but I don't think so. I think you're here alone, drowning your sorrows in that glass, probably over a girl that meant a lot to you. I'm pretty sure it happened a while ago and something made you remember her, maybe it was her birthday, or the day you broke-up…"

"The day she died…" he said interrupting me.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm so nosy – I don't know when to stop. I'm usually a pretty shy girl, but once I start talking…" I mumbled.

"Hey, don't stop on my account!"

"I really am sorry."

"I believe you, and by the way, you were right, it happened a very long time ago…" he said and with that came a moment of silence. It wasn't uncomfortable though. We were both taking time to process things and contemplate our next move. He was a lot faster than me.

"You lied…" he said and I turned my attention to him once again – not that I minded watching him – his blue…_so_ blue, eyes were drawing me in, making me feel kind of lost, but I liked the sensation. I felt a little like I was drunk, but it wasn't possible since I barely had half the drink I ordered. Elena Gilbert may not be the party animal or even the greatest host, but Elena Gilbert could hold her liquor.

"Excuse me?" I pushed.

"You're here alone too; you're not waiting for anyone."

"Really? And what makes you say that?" I asked curiously. I really wanted to know what gave me away.

"Well, for instance, you've been here for more than half an hour, which means your friend would be late, but you're not checking the time every five minutes or trying to call him. Also, most people have the bad habit of looking at the entrance door every time it opens…you're not doing that, so…. You probably just broke up with your boyfriend or had a really bad fight with your best friend and you feel like no understands, so you decided to go somewhere where no one knows you. How did I do?" he asked, with a soft smile at the corner of his mouth – more like a smirk – that made him look devilishly handsome.

"You're good," I said and his smirk got wider.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself. So, which one is it?"

"The first…it's just…we're from different worlds," I answered in a sad voice.

"Different worlds? Are you serious? What is this, the 18th century all over again? You, the rich spoiled brat and he's the poor, honest guy that works for your father?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his theory. If only he knew…I'm a 17 year old girl and _he_ was a 364 year old _vampire _whose ex-girlfriend was the exact replica of me. Talk about having a type, right?

"It's…complicated–"

"Isn't it always?"

"I suppose," I said not knowing want else to say. It was beyond complicated. I loved him…I knew I loved him…but it didn't seem like it was enough. When I found out he was a vampire I went through the whole process: denial, fear, anger and finally, acceptance. We talked about it, he told me about deciding to be different, that he didn't prey on humans even if that _was_ his instinct, even though, he admitted he had been doing just that, at first. Yes…he was fighting against his basic nature, against his needs and desires. He didn't hunt humans, now, he hunted animals.

'I'm not like others' he said and I believed him. 'No more lies' he said and I believed him. That didn't turn out so well.

"Well, one man's loss is another's gain," he said winking at me.

My God he was…_gorgeous_ – the word somehow didn't do him justice! Ok, maybe the fact that I haven't gotten laid in more than a year was playing a role in this attraction. Actually, my sexual experience was limited to just one guy, Matt.

Matthew Horace Donavan was the most popular guy at Mystic F. High. He was smart – he was in for a full scholarship at Preston – he was athletic and very well shaped – he was part of the football team and the Captain of the volleyball team – he was beautiful in the typical American way – blond messy hair, baby-blue eyes, gorgeous mouth with the bottom lip just a hint fuller than the upper one – he was, sweet and polite… you just couldn't NOT like Matt.

We'd been flirting since kindergarten. My mom and his mom had been friends since before we were born…so I guess it was inevitable; nobody was surprised when by the end of the third year of high school when we became 'The' couple of Mystic F. High. But then things changed…I changed.

I let out a soft sigh at the memory and returned my attention to the unbelievably sexy guy in front of me.

My hands were trembling with the desire to touch him, my lips were dying to feel his own against them and my skin was tingling, craving his touch. I was sure he'd be good…I mean regarding the way he looked and spoke, he had probably seduced many, _many_ girls into his bed. I bit my lip nervously and he looked at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking…he probably did, but I didn't care.

I was looking at him and I felt myself getting enveloped by him. The attraction wasn't like anything I've felt before; my body was burning from inside-out in need for him…a need that scared me and intrigued me at the same time.

"I'm Elena, by the way," I said stretching my hand towards him. He grabbed it and raised it to his mouth. I felt his soft lips on my skin as he kissed my knuckles and I let out a soft gasp.

"I'm Damon," he replied, smiling. He let go of my hand and picked up his drink. "I like your butterfly," I looked at him confused, not knowing which butterfly was he talking about. "The one in your hair," he said like he had read my mind. From reflex I raised my hand to my hair and took out the small, blue butterfly-shaped hairpin.

"Here, you can keep it as a souvenir," I said, handing the clip to him.

***black and white***

**A**n hour later I was still at the bar, half drunk and actually having a great time with…_Damon_….

"Come on, you're giving up already?" he asked in a sweet voice right behind me, his cold breath blowing over my ear and I felt it everywhere, every nerve ending in my body responded to the sensuality in his voice.

"I've had enough. I don't want to get drunk, I hate hangovers," I said.

"Well, would you at least dance with me?" he asked grabbing my hand and before I had the time to process what was happening, he was dragging me towards the dance floor.

He spun me around a few times before pulling me towards him in a fast, direct move, making my chest hit his. It was hard and perfect…made me feel safe, turned on, and scared. I had…what is that you call them? Butterflies in my belly…yeah I had tons of them, all over, trying to break free. He placed his hand on my lower back…his touch was burning my flesh through the thin material of my t-shirt. His right leg was a perfect fit between my own and we were moving like we had danced a million times before. I was melting quickly in his embrace, like a snowflake in the palm of a warm hand.

His body just fit against mine perfectly. Call me crazy but I could feel his body talking to me, calling me in…

"You are a beautiful girl and a great dancer, if that pathetic excuse of a boyfriend of yours isn't here fighting for you, then he's not in his right mind and he most certainly doesn't deserve you," he whispered in my ear.

He was making me feel good, beautiful, worthy and most of all… he was turning me on in a way that embarrassed me. I knew that if I let him go I would regret it for the rest of my life. My crazy aunt always used to tell me: 'don't regret the things you did, there's nothing you can do about it; regret the things you didn't do and change it!' I guess she had a point, it's better to just go for it than spend the rest of your life with 'what if' in your mind, right?

"Damon…"

"Hmm?"

"Would you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Ask away! Q_ualsiasi cosa per te,*_" and _that_ smile was on his perfect lips again making me all weak in the knees. It didn't really matter what he said, it sounded sexy and beautiful.

"Would you take me to a room upstairs and make me forget I ever had boyfriend?"

"Are you sure that's what you want? You might regret it in the morning."

"I'm sure I will regret it more if I don't…"

"Then it would be my pleasure…"he practically purred in my ear.

***black and white***

"**T**his is it," he said as he unlocked the door, "after you," he stepped aside, letting me enter ahead of him.

I got inside and turned around to watch Damon lock the door behind him. He put the keys on a small, round table that was placed by the end of the tiny hall and he was looking at me like he was seeking for permission to approach me. I licked my lips and I guess that's all it took, because in a fraction of a second I was pressed against the wall. He placed his hands under my ass, pulling me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His mouth was almost devouring mine…he was licking, biting, pulling me in, like his life depended on it. I've never been kissed like that...and I probably never will be again, not even with Stefan. Stefan's kisses had been great…and every time he kissed me I felt like I belonged with him, I felt alive. The way Damon was kissing me made me feel like nothing else mattered, like I hadn't known what kissing could feel like, as if my senses had been dulled my entire life and I hadn't know what life could feel like.

His hands started traveling all over my body: my back, my shoulders, my arms, my chest, my abs, and my thighs. What was even more amazing was that he seemed to be moving his hands without purpose, but he was touching all the right places to make my body tremble and my heart sing; like he just _knew_ where and how to touch me.

Overtaken by lust, I pushed him against the wall behind him and started unbuttoning his shirt in a hurry. I wanted to feel his skin under my palms so badly it hurt. You know the feeling you have when you're thirsty; so thirsty that you'd _kill_ for a glass of water? That's the way I was feeling right now. I _needed_ him to be able to breath, pure and simple.

His tongue was sliding smoothly in and out of my mouth in a slow – _so_ slow – rhythm that it was making my head spin and my heart rate jump. His fingers tangled in my hair and he was brushing his index finger over the sensitive spot behind my ear.

I finally managed to unbutton his shirt all the way and I let out a satisfying moan, as I ran my hands over him. I grabbed his belt and pulled him closer. Pushing his shirt over his shoulders, I took a step back just to let my brain take a mental picture of the beautiful man standing in front of me. His body was perfection. He looked better than in any of my fantasies. I just had to take a minute and explore his chest, abs, arms…my eyes were following my hands as they explored every inch of his upper body. He probably read the hunger in them, because I could _feel_ him smile.

"Like what you see?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Oh, yeah," I said biting my bottom lip and meeting his eyes.

I pushed him against the wall…_again_ and started kissing my way down starting with his jaw line, continuing down his neck, his shoulders…I bit him lightly and he let out a guttural moan that gave me chills down my spine and a strange tingling sensation low in my belly. Before I got the chance to explore his body any farther, he placed his hands under my ass, picked me up, and had me hitting another wall in a heartbeat while he pressed his body against mine. He pulled my t-shirt over my head and I could see the appreciative look on his face.

"Red…my favorite color…" – it was red alright, the kind of red that reminds you of fresh blood – he mumbled right before pulling the strap of my bra over my arm, kissing my shoulder, then caressing it with the tip of his tongue. As soon as his mouth got to my collarbone, his hand slipped behind my back and in one effortless move, he unclipped my bra and let it fall to the floor.

"I would've thought black's your favorite color," I said, breathlessly, since he was dressed all in black.

"I like black too."

"It suits you."

A moment later I heard his keys, among other things, hit the floor as he brushed them aside and placed me on the small table in the room. His lips descended on my neck and I forgot about everything else other than the burning sensation between my legs. I let my head backwards as I moaned his name in pleasure.

"Oh, God…" I whimpered when I felt his warm, wet tongue on my hard nipple. He unzipped my jeans as he was kissing his way down my abdomen and I could feel my body shiver in response. He took off my jeans along with my panties…I was now completely naked in his arms, but I didn't get to think about that as his fingers started playing a mesmerizing dance around my clit. He soon replaced his fingers with his tongue and he was making figure eights all over my core; he was doing it slow and every stroke was taking me closer and closer to my promising release. I felt one of his fingers slide inside my folds and I thought I was about to faint. I never knew my body could respond so violently to a man's touch, but there I was, shaking uncontrollably, like when you have a high fever and no matter how many clothes you have on you're still so damn cold.

He added a second finger and started moving them in and out, his tongue never leaving my clit, going up and down, applying pressure against it. My mind partially blacked out and I don't think I could've remembered my own name.

"Oh God…oh God…" I shouted, over and over again, praying to live just another minute to feel his touch.

The intensity of my orgasm left me lifeless. I could barely move; I didn't even want to move. I opened my eyes and got hit by a blue wave. I swear he had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Their intense blue color was holding some kind of deep emotion in them, one I couldn't quiet put my finger on, but it was there every time he looked at me.

From the first moment I saw Stefan I thought he was the most beautiful guy I'd ever seen – and he was beautiful – his spring-green eyes and soft brown hair. Stefan was beautiful in a human – as human as a vampire could get – way, Damon was beautiful in an almost alien-like way…he seemed just too beautiful to be just human. Also the shape of his mouth reminded me of someone…someone I knew well, but I just couldn't place them at the moment.

He kissed his way back up my body, until he got behind my ear. He sucked gently on my earlobe and whispered, "Now comes the part where I make you forget your boyfriend's name," in my ear and the anticipation of what this gorgeous man was about to do to me sent chills down my spine.

'Stefan…oh yeah…my boyfriend', I thought absently, I kind felt guilty…but this wasn't about him, it wasn't some kind of pay back because he lied to me. No, this was about me; I had needs and Damon was fulfilling each and every one of them. He was pleasing me in ways I never thought possible. Some part of me knew this was wrong…but I couldn't stop, I didn't _want_ to stop. My body yearned for him, for _this,_ and I _had_ to listen to it. This never happened to me before, wanting a guy with such intensity that I could feel my body burn, not even the first time with Matt.

Damon picked me up bridal-style and walked me towards the bed, placing me on the mattress, slowly, like I was breakable. His moves and touches were kind of…tender and a strange feeling came over me.

I immediately pushed him over and climbed on top. My hands unzipped his pants inpatiently and pushed them over his hips. I pulled back and my eyes opened wide; he was sooo big. I curled my fingers around it and licked it from bottom to the top right before taking him in my mouth as deep as I could. The soft growls coming out from his throat gave me the confidence I needed and soon I was going up and down, using my hand at the same time.

He didn't let me finish and quickly placed his hands under my arms and lifted me up. He wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over, placing himself above me. I could feel the tip of his thick member at my entrance. He lowered his head and kissed me: slow, deep, passionate…sucking the soul out of me. The emotions in that one kiss were overwhelming and I thought I was just going to evaporate. Finally he entered me, going all the way to the hilt, and I moaned in pain – at first – he was big and I was tight, but somehow we fit.

"I'm going to make it better, babe, I promise," he said and I smiled. It was already better. Once my body adjusted to… uh, his size…it felt great…it felt perfect, like I was meant to be his and his only.

He stopped and I protested. His hand reached behind me and grabbed a pillow. He lifted my hips and placed it underneath them. He pulled back an inch, pressed his thumb on my clit and started moving it in small circles. Everything around me lost form, color and meaning…everything but him. His eyes were gazing directly into my own and each thrust was pushing me into a whole new level of pleasure.

"Damon…oh God, Damon…please…I…" I yelled and I'm sure the whole building heard me. A multiple orgasm took control of my body and I collapsed under him, my nails dug into his back and I could feel his dick pulsating inside me, getting closer to his own release.

"Elena…" he murmured my name against my ear as he came and something inside me just ached for him.

A few minutes later I fell asleep in his arms, dreaming about everything that was Damon.

***black and white***dictionary***black and white***dictionary***

*- anything for you.

* * *

><p><strong>N: So…this was the first chapter, hope you liked it enough to wish to read another one. Please, if you like the story and the idea, leave a review and let me know.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**N: I cannot even begin to tell you how happy I am that at least some of you liked this. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Someone asked if there will be more than smut to this story and I just wanted to tell you that even if the story started with smut, that's not what this piece is about. Also a lot of other characters will actually have plot-lines of their own (like Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and…Meredith at one point).**

**Thank you Ella for looking over this and Phyrfli for the beta work, you girls are amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>The morning after<strong>

**I** opened my eyes and gazed at the still sleeping man beside me. Even in his sleep, he was just as beautiful as I remembered, the kind of guy you never forget after you've spent a night with him. My breath got stuck in my throat at the thought of leaving and never seeing him again…but it had to be done. I had a life…a life he didn't really belong in. I had friends…friends that wouldn't understand that kind of passion and fire. I had a family...family that would never approve and most of all…I had a boyfriend. A good guy – vampire – that despite everything I still loved. My heart still belonged to him and now, thinking about him made my heart flutter.

I soon realized I was still completely naked under the thin cover and my cheeks turned red, good thing no one was there to see it happening. I don't blush easily, but the naughty thought of _his_ body being naked beside mine did the trick.

Our clothes were spread all over the room, and realizing there was only one blanket in here, I was going to have to search for mine in the buff if I didn't want to risk waking Damon.

I started with the little couch in the left corner of the room, but no luck there. There were clothes on the floor, but I couldn't tell which was which…it looked like my T-shirt and his combined, but it could've just been his, since both were black. Mine has a little silver star on the right shoulder, but there was no way to see it from where I was still sitting on the bed.

My eyes continued their path around the room, there was a small, egg-shaped table in front of the ugly, little couch with a pair of Jimmy Choo sunglasses on it that I'm sure cost more than my top. I noticed them at one point, lost in that messy, midnight hair on top of his head last night, I had no idea when he took them off though.

On the other side of the table there were two, very empty arm chairs just as orange and ugly as the couch, actually everything in this room was orange and light brown…urgh, so ugly.

My underwear was probably still in the short, dark hallway, so I had no choice but to get out of the bed to look for them.

I managed slip out of bed carefully enough not to wake him. I made my way towards the tiny hall, where I knew I'd find most of my clothes. Blood red…the bra was the first piece I found and put it on immediately. I looked kind of funny wearing only a bra. Luckily, I found my thong and my t-shirt just a step away, but I couldn't find my jeans.

From what I remembered he had taken them off in the same time as he took my underwear off, so, they should've been in the same place, right?

I looked around the room again, searching every surface with my eyes to make sure I didn't miss them, but there was no sign of my jeans anywhere. Again, I wondered what had happened to them. I'd been a little tipsy, but I hadn't been drunk, I remembered last night…every _blissful_ little detail.

After a few more minutes of searching, I finally found them under _his_ pants and I didn't lose any more time by wondering how they got there. I put them on quickly, grabbed my hand-bag and walked into the bathroom, closing the door firmly and locking it behind me.

I reached inside the big, dark brown bag and pulled out a small hairbrush and turned to face the mirror. As soon as I got a good look at the image reflecting there I gasped in shock. I looked like I'd just come out of a fight – that I hadn't won. My hair was _not_ a mess, it was a _disaster_. My hair's not straight by nature and I usually use a flat-iron to make it as straight as possible, but right now…half of it was still straight and half was in between straight and curly. My eyeliner ended up on my cheeks and under my eyes, making me look like a freaky racoon. Some mascara was still on my lashes, making them look short and clumpy. My lips were red and irritated from all the intense kissing and probably from the way I kept biting my bottom one to stop from screaming so that people back in Mystic Falls wouldn't hear me. Over all, I looked 'well fucked'.

I raised my hand and pressed my fingertips against my lips; I closed my eyes and involuntarily I passed the tip of my tongue over them. They were a little fuller than usual, but I liked the sensation. In my mind _he_ was close to me again, his soft breath on my upper lip, his strong, cold hands on my back, his playful fingers caressing my flesh and finally, his burning lips were crushing mine…

A sound – there was a sound, a familiar sound – I soon realized was coming for me. It was a moan, a moan of surrender.

I shook my head to bring myself back to reality and looked back at the stranger in the mirror. Her eyes were burning and it made her eyes sparkle in an unusual way. Feelings she'd never felt before – not until a night before – feelings she shouldn't have been feeling were overwhelming the poor girl.

Another moan escaped my throat and reached my lips as my eyes descended to my neck. I had what looked like a million tiny bite marks all over my throat, collarbone and chest. I knew he bit me a few times, but I couldn't remember any pain…at all.

I decided I needed a quick shower; so I undressed quickly and sheltered myself inside the glass enclosed shower. I didn't wash my hair since I wouldn't have had time to dry it and it was pretty cold outside, I _really_ didn't want to catch a cold.

Ten minutes later I was looking almost presentable. My hair was still a disaster, but it was pulled in a messy ponytail on top of my head and didn't look that bad anymore. I washed my face clean, and went to reapply fresh make-up. I used some gloss for my lips and they looked almost normal, but still a bit too full. I put on a fresh coat of mascara, but when I went for my liner, I remembered I had left it in Stefan's bathroom.

There was nothing more I could do at this point, so I got out of the little bathroom. In my mind, I was just hopping my jacket would be enough to cover my tiny bruises and bite marks.

"Were you planning on doing 'the walk of shame' on me?" Damon asked as soon as I stepped into the room, a taint of amusement in his voice that made me believe he was in a good mood.

"Kind of…" I admitted. "Look, this is been nice…alright, better than great," I amended when he raised an eyebrow at me, "but I have to go home. My aunt will probably kill me. I didn't tell anyone where I was going and I'm sure by now they've realized I'm not there."

"Well, I would offer to drive you but I have a plane to catch in…" he looked at the clock by the bedside table, "…35 minutes."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I have my car; thanks anyway," I said with a big smile.

"Fine then, let me take a quick shower and I'll walk you to your car, ok?"

"Ok…"

***seven minutes later***seven minutes later***seven minutes later***

**M**y breath got caught up in my throat, my palms started to sweat a little, and my knees got all weak when my eyes flew towards the bathroom door and saw him come out with only a white towel around his hips. He looked even better than I remembered. Every single muscle on his body had a specific purpose, every grove added something to his perfection, every tiny line had a meaning; nothing – _nothing_ was misplaced on that body, nothing was too much and nothing was too little. Up until today I had no idea that this kind of perfection existed. And here I thought Stefan was perfect. I've seen Stefan a few times without a shirt on and I found myself unable to look away from the view. Stefan's body was a little more 'touched by the sun' than Damon's, I noticed; but they were both just so…_perfect_.

He was slowly walking in my direction like a panther towards its prey. I almost expected him to start running and jump the poor defenceless antelope (that was me). He was watching me like a hunter and I felt like the prey. His eyes were holding me in place like he had hypnotic powers. I wasn't able to move or look away and I was glad I could at least breathe.

In a few seconds he was standing right in front of me; his eyes so blue…with a hint of silver somewhere in his irises as well, making them look…out of this world. He placed his fingers under my chin –_I was doing nothing_ – and lifted my head up an inch – _and I was just waiting for it to happen_ – I wanted it to happen, like a reward for staying in place. I felt like I deserved it. I deserved to be devoured by him. I knew that whatever he had in mind, whatever he wanted to do to me, I'd let him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, his hand cupped my right cheek, his thumb brushed my lips and finally he pressed it against my bottom one, making my mouth open. My heart started beating faster and my breath accelerated and became uneven…in anticipation.

His lips finally touched mine and I let out a sigh. The slow way he was kissing me was driving me crazy. I wanted more and more and I thought I'd never have enough. His soft, wet tongue slipped inside, massaging my own and everything around me disappeared. My arms curled around his neck, pulling him closer, my fingers tangled in his still damp hair and my body molded against his. I was shamelessly brushing my pubic bone against his erection – that was more than enough proof that he still wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

When I awoke this morning, I thought the alcohol might've played a tiny part in the euphoric way his kisses had made me feel, but this time, there was no alcohol involved and his lips over mine were making my knees weak and they were giving me giant butterflies in my belly. Every stroke and every twirl of his tongue was making my body tremble and every soft moan or low growl was sending chills down my spine.

Once he pulled back I could barely breathe. I felt like he had just sucked all the life out of me. I was dizzy and my head felt like it was weighed a ton.

"I should get dressed," he whispered and I…I just stood there like a damn statue. I didn't even move or nod, no…I just stood there. I couldn't form words in my mind, let alone say them out loud.

***black and white***

**A**s he said he would, he walked me to my car. Just before I had the chance to unlock the door, he reached for my hand and pulled me towards him. His lips crushed against mine almost violently, possessing my mouth like it belonged to him…like _I_ belonged to him. I didn't try to stop him, I didn't want to.

The kiss wasn't slow this time, or soft; it was possessive and demanding. I just knew – I could feel it – he was kissing me for the last time…he was kissing me 'goodbye'. I closed my eyes and responded to his burning kiss with the same fire and intensity. I put everything I had and everything I was into that kiss.

Once our passionate snuggle ended, we were both panting like two dogs on a summer day. Staring into each other's eyes, letting the 'mirrors of our souls' connect for what we thought would be the last time. I felt like there was a million things left unsaid and I'm sure he felt the same, but there were words we weren't 'allowed' to use…not now…not ever.

"Don't you ever pick up a stranger in a bar and go with him in a hotel room!" he said and I raised an eyebrow at him. He was watching me in a very serious way for the first time since we met, it felt like he really wanted me to listen to him and remember his words. "People are _never_ what they seem…" he continued, "I could've been a serial killer for all you know."

There was something in his voice that made me shiver and not in a good way, not from the cold and not from the closeness of our bodies. It was something that pinched like ice and made me take a step backwards…it was pure, undeniable, _fear_.

"But you're not…" I said and I wasn't really sure if I was asking or making a statement. My eyes were desperately looking for something – anything – in his own that would tell me I'm crazy to even think for a split second that he might harm me; but I never found it. His eyes held no emotion…it was like looking into a dead person's eyes; there weren't burning or sparkling anymore, they were cold and lifeless.

"I guess now you'll never know," was all he said in a low, calm voice and turned around.

I watched him go, he never turned around, not once…he just walked away…away from me, away from my life. For some reason I felt alone and abandoned, I felt like a part of me left with him and I would never get it back.

I bit my lip to hold back the tears. I won't, I _will NOT_ cry for a man I don't even know….

The sound of my car keys hitting the ground was what pulled me out of me trance. I bent to pick them up; the little butterfly on the silver chain reminded me of Bonnie, my best friend. It was a gift from her; she brought it for me from Europe, she said it represents lightness in my soul. She must be going crazy having not heard from me since last night.

With that in mind, I got in the car, opened all the windows and drove back home.

***black and white***

**A**unt Jenna was waiting for me on the staircase by the front door, and as soon as I walked in, she jumped up and I realized I was in trouble. She had been the 'black sheep' of my mother's family and left home right after finishing high school. She traveled for a year around America and Canada before settling in New York to attend Columbia. She was smart, too smart for her own good…and she was a blast to be around. Jenna could make anyone laugh or cry depending on her own mood.

Now that I thought about it, she was only 7 years older than me, but she'd been forced to mature and grow up as soon as my parents died in a car crash a year and a half ago. She, walked away from her life, her amazing and important job, her friends and everything she knew and loved, to come and take care of two depressed and lost teenagers. Because of this, I admired her for her courage more than anything.

Jenna had just recently started dating again…and I wasn't really surprised when I found my history teacher, Alaric Saltzman in our living room a few weeks ago. He seemed to make her smile a lot, so I was completely ok with it and so was Jeremy. My little brother Jeremy, he had never been the social butterfly of the family, but ever since the accident he had changed, and not in a good way. He was hanging with a group of people that were _not_ the kind you want to see your little brother with. I was pretty sure they were drinking, doing drugs and God knows what else. I tried…oh, I tried to make him see he wasn't doing himself any good by continuing like that, but he didn't want to listen.

At first I cut him some slack…he was in pain and I could understand that, I was practically in the same boat. Teachers and friends, they've all been really good and supportive, but that was a year and a half ago. People got sick of our whining, they had their own problems to worry about.

"Elena what were you thinking? No note, not a message, nothing! I was worried out of my mind!" Jenna shouted and I felt bad about doing that to her, but I didn't really felt like getting a lecture right now. All I wanted to do was take a long, hot bubble bath, relax and think about the man with midnight-dark hair and silver-blue eyes. But, clearly, Jenna had other plans for me for the next 25 minutes. Yes, 25 minutes! That's how long it took her to explain how she is responsible for me, because I'm only 17 years old. I bit my tongue not to remind her that at my age she was working as a waitress in Canada for 5 dollars an hour; plus, I would be 18 in less than two months.

"I'm sorry Jenna," I said and prayed she would just stop there.

"What happened to your phone I've been trying to call you all night?" she asked and that's when I realized I didn't take my cell with me.

"The battery died and I left it at Caroline's when we left."

I told Aunt Jenna we'd been at Caroline's house then went out to a bar outside of the city – that much was true – we both had a drink and decided to stay the night at the motel. Luckily for me Jenna hadn't thought of checking if I had been at Caroline's because we weren't really the best of friends.

"You should call Bonnie and Stefan they are worried sick about you. Bonnie has called a million times since this morning to see if I've heard anything from you."

"I'm going to go get my phone from Caroline and I'll stop by Bonnie's to let her know I'm ok. I'll come home afterwards, I promise," I said and Jenna took a deep breath. I was sure she'd tell me to just stay there and she'd go fetch the phone, but she finally said: "Ok, just please be home before 4'o clock. I start work at five and I want to see you home before I leave!"

"I will," I said and left, running towards my car.

***black and white***

**I**'ve been driving in circles for an hour before I finally pull into the boarding house driveway. I took a few deep breaths and closed all the windows before getting out of the car. For some reason I was really nervous about seeing Stefan after…after all that happened.

He opened the door before I had the time to actually knock, and the expression on his face reminded me of the one Jenna had when I got home.

"Elena, thank God you're ok…I was so worried," he said pulling me into a hug. I was mentally and physically preparing myself to push him away, not because I didn't want to hug him or be close to him…I kind of missed him and his arms around me were making me feel safe, but because I felt dirty. The memories of last night were still fresh in my mind.

"I'm fine Stefan, I'm just here for my phone," I mumbled.

To my surprise, he pulled back before I got to push him myself. He took a step backwards like he had just realised I was covered in mud and he didn't want to get dirty. There was a new look on his face, a look I haven't seen before…betrayal, hurt, pain…and something I couldn't quiet put my finger on.

"You…you've…" the words didn't seem to be coming out of his mouth. I didn't remember ever, _ever_ seeing Stefan having trouble expressing himself; he was always so calm and confident when he talked, but now, it was like he forgot the words.

"Stefan…?" I whispered.

"You've been with another man," he finally said and I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. I'm no saint, I've done many 'bad' things in my life, but I never felt this guilty about it. The hurt I was seeing in his eyes…I was feeling it and I hurt me.

"This doesn't concern you," I said. I meant to sound cold and detached, but even _I_ could hear the emotion that was making my voice tremble, so I'm sure he noticed it too. 'Why did I do this; why did I do this to him?' I asked myself, but then I remembered; I remembered her…her picture and I was angry again, and I wanted to poke his eyes out again. Then I remembered _him_…the mysterious man with hair like the abyss, with eyes like sapphires…_Damon_.

"I'm not the one dating the exact replica of my ex, Stefan." I finally said.

"I didn't fall in love with you because you look like her…" he started, but I immediately raised my hand to stop him.

"Oh, please Stefan, she doesn't _look_ like me, we don't just have the same hair or eyes, we don't resemble each other…she doesn't just _look_ like me Stefan, she _**is**_ me. Excuse me, but that creeps me out, as it should! She can't be my long lost twin sister because she's hundreds of years older than me and I don't see how we can be ancestors either, it just makes no sense! I refuse to be your substitute for her, Stefan!" My last sentence came more like a scream than actual words in a conversation.

"You can't be a substitute for her even if you'd wanted to. You're nothing like Katherine, she was selfish and manipulative…you care about other people and you are not selfish. She broke my heart, but it happened 346 years ago, I'm over it, please believe me!"

"Are you, Stefan? Are you really over it?" He nodded." Then why did you keep her portrait in your journal after all these years? Why hold on to it if you're SO over her?" I yelled.

Thank God he didn't have neighbours because I was sure we were putting on a show. We were still out front on the porch.

"Elena, I haven't even lived in this house for over a hundred years, I didn't even know I still had that picture of her until I got back. It doesn't mean anything to me…not anymore," his voice turned calm and collected, the way I remembered. He was talking with kindness and patience, carefully choosing each word he used.

"Why didn't you tell me, Stefan? When you told me about her, why didn't you tell me she's my twin image?" I asked. I wanted to believe him, I wanted to feel good about his explanations and make up, but I just _couldn't_.

"Because I knew it would freak you out and maybe scare you away. I was afraid to lose you…" I could tell he wasn't lying, I could feel it in his words, see it in his eyes… but it wasn't enough, I couldn't put my finger on why, but it just wasn't.

"Look, Stefan, I know all this makes perfect sense in your head, but to me it doesn't. The fact that you're a vampire and I know you killed people and I still can't stop loving you doesn't make sense either and this…this is too much. I need time to think about everything; I just need time."

"If there's anything I can give you it's time," he said and disappeared inside the house. He came back a few seconds later and handed me my phone. I took it and stuck it in my pocket.

I turned around to return to my car when he grabbed my waist and stopped me.

"Stefan…what…" I started, but he didn't let me finish.

"I need you to do something for me…please," he said in a soft voice, letting go of me and I looked at him. The desperation in his eyes made me nod, letting him know I'll at least hear what he'll ask from me.

"I need you to wear this," he said and I noticed he was holding the necklace he gave to me a few days ago, on our two months anniversary, the one that I was never supposed to take off, the one that was supposed to protect me from other vampires. "Please Elena, I need to know you'll be safe, that at least your mind will be clear and you won't do anything you don't want to, please…"

It seemed that vampires had hypnotic powers and could make humans do pretty much whatever they want. They could make you agree with things you'd never do otherwise and they could also invade your dreams and change them or just make themselves part of them. Stefan was calling it 'animi imperio' it translates 'mind control' from Latin. Stefan was using a lot of Latin words because he used to speak the language when it was still in use in some parts of Europe.

"Ok…" I couldn't deny him that.

I let him place the necklace back around my neck and left without another word.

Ten minutes later I was in Bonnie's kitchen and her mother was pushing a cup of hot chocolate in front of me, just like she did every time I went there for the last nine years. I've told her everything. My fight with Stefan – I left out just the part where Stefan and his ex-girlfriend are hundreds of years old vampires. I told her his former girlfriend looks just like me and I told her how it hurt me that he didn't tell me. I also told her about the bar and the beautiful man with blue eyes – but for some reason I didn't mention his name. It felt better to just have my best friend there, supporting me and telling me I've done nothing wrong…even if it didn't make it true – even if I _did_ do something wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>N: So, do you think Elena did something wrong? Don't forget to drop a review and keep me on my toes.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**N: I initially wanted to wait until tonight to post, but since I finished looking over it a million times and it looks good I decided to post. I'm am super nervous for this chapter and you'll soon see why; hope you'll enjoy.**

**As always, thank you Ella for looking over this and Phyrfli for the beta work, you girls are amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hunted by a one night stand<strong>

"**A**re you counting cereal pieces, 'Lena?" Aunt Jenna asked.

I finally ripped my eyes from the green bowl with white dots to look at her. She seemed concerned and I wondered why. She's not the worrying type.

"I'm just thinking," I answered absently.

"About…?" she pushed, but she _is_ the talking-tough type. I remember when she used to push me to talk about 'parent problems' with her because she gets it, since her parents gave her a hard time as well. To be honest…I wished I had 'parent problems' right now. I missed them so much it hurt my throat to keep from screaming.

"Well…nothing important, just stuff…"

Jenna stretched out her hand and took the cereal bowl that was sitting untouched in front of me. She grabbed the spoon and took a generous bite.

"If you don't want it," she justified and I smiled weakly. "So, what kind of stuff?" she asked.

"It's just…it's nothing really," I mumbled, going silent again.

Apparently, Jenna took my words as an invitation, because she pulled out the chair across the table from me and took a seat.

"This has guy problems written all over it," she said and rolled her eyes.

She was right though, more or less, I had guy problems. I decided to give another try to my relationship with Stefan and it was great. We even went on a double date with Bonnie and her new boyfriend, but…I just couldn't stop thinking about the blue-eyed man from that night. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get that night out of my head. The memory was haunting me, taking over my thoughts and my dreams.

"Ok, spill it!" Jenna said.

Could I really tell Jenna what I did? Would she understand? She was young and pretty wild herself and she wasn't my mother, we used to talk about boys all the time before my parents passed away.

"Fine, just remember you asked for it…" I warned her.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Ok…so, two weeks ago, I had a really bad fight with Stefan, like, _really_ big and we broke up. I took off and went to a bar outside Mystic Falls. I told you I went there…" I paused and she nodded. I took a deep breath before continuing. "Promise you won't judge!"

"I promise," she said softly.

"Fine. So, I was at the bar, I already had a drink…and there was this guy, flirting with me. He was…Jenna he was perfect and the attraction was there from the moment I laid eyes on him. He was tall, but not too tall, he had black hair…really black, the kind of black you see when you close your eyes…and his eyes…his eyes were blue with a hint of silver and they sparkled slightly. When he smiled at me, softly at the corner of his mouth, I lost my words." A shiver went through my body at the memory, it was so fresh, I could still smell his cologne. I could still feel his hands on my body, softly going up and down my spinal cord and how they gave me chills; I could still taste him on my lips, and I wanted more. "He was the most beautiful guy I've ever seen and…" I stopped, wondering if I should go on with my story.

"Go on, Elena, I can take it! You slept with the guy didn't you?" she asked and I was looking for some sign of judgement in her voice, or disappointment in her eyes, but I didn't find any.

"Yes I did…" I admitted in a whisper. "And it was the most amazing experience of my life. I've never felt anything like it before…the connection…everything was just…perfect."

"Not even with Stefan?" she asked.

"I…well…I haven't slept with Stefan…" I mumbled.

"Oh. Elena, when you go through this intimate process with someone, it's normal that there will be a connection. You formed a connection with this guy that you don't have with Stefan _yet_. You will, once you are ready to take the next step and give yourself to him 100% like you did with…I didn't catch his name…"

"Damon"

"Damon…what an unusual name," she said and I agreed in my mind.

"So you're saying that once I get to _that_ point with Stefan I'll get over Damon?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure you will. You and Stefan have something more than just a physical connection. You have a relationship based on love and trust. Believe me, those tend to last longer than the physical ones."

Yes we did, we had a relationship and I trusted Stefan even if he kept things from me. I understood, I knew he did it to protect me, to protect us, as I'm sure he understood that I'm stronger than that and I don't need to be protected. I have a mind of my own and I don't like it when other people take decisions for me.

Stefan and I loved each other…I loved him, I loved his strength, I loved his kindness and his wisdom, I loved that her was protective and selfless. He was everything I've ever wanted in a man. He was the man I imagined I would one day marry and live happily ever after with. The kind of man I was writing in my journal about… imagining how the perfect husband would be, since I was a little girl, but something was missing and I didn't know what.

Maybe Jenna was right and that was the connection that was missing, the last piece of the puzzle to make our love and relationship complete. I gave him my mind, my soul, my heart…but I haven't given him my body, my essence…my passion.

Suddenly everything made sense in my mind, everything got crystal clear and I knew exactly what I had to do.

"I have to go meet Stefan at the Grill. Thanks for the talk Aunt Jenna," I said already making my way towards the door.

"You're welcome, come to me any time!" she yelled over her shoulder as I grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I turned on the radio and the song 'I'll be missing you' by Puff Daddy started playing. It was not even funny how my mind immediately thought about _him_…his blue – _so blue_ – eyes appeared in my mind and they were hypnotising me again.

A minute later the song stopped and some country one that I didn't recognized took its place. As always, I opened all the windows and drove to the boarding house while texting Bonnie, telling her I'll probably be late for the girls' night out at Night and Day – the local 'deluxe' club.

***black and white***

**I **knocked again for the 3rd time with no real success. It was clear that Stefan wasn't home. I decided to use the key he gave me three days ago and let myself in. I turned around to reach for it in my purse and realized I was face to face with him.

"Stefan!" I gasped. "You scared me," I murmured raising my hand to my chest.

"I'm sorry. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well…"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you came, but weren't you supposed to be out with Bonnie and Caroline?"

"Yes, but I'll do that later… I was just looking for my gorgeous…" I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me, "…sexy," I kissed him on the corner of his mouth, "…boyfriend," I finished in a seductive voice, kissing him right on the lips.

"Hmm," he purred, "is that so?" he mumbled against my mouth.

I nodded as he kissed me, sweet, tender and passionate. His strong arms closed around my waist and he pulled me closer, crushing my body against his. Soon I felt his hands sliding under my ass and my feet left the ground. He picked me up, opened the door and took me inside, closed the door with his foot and leaned against it.

He put me down and slowly took off my jacket. He placed it on a big chair a few feet away from us, picked me up bridal-style and took me to his room.

I couldn't help remembering for a split second how Damon just took me there in the tiny hall of the hotel room. I remembered the hunger in his eyes and his eager hands. He touched me everywhere like he had been waiting a lifetime to do that. _That_ was missing from my relationship with Stefan…the burning desire…the _flame_.

Stefan placed me on the mattress and started unbuttoning the little round buttons of my blouse slowly, kissing every inch he was discovering under the clothing. His kisses were sweet and tender, caressing my flesh and they were making me melt in his arms. I could feel his love and care with every move he made.

I raised my hands to return the favour and opened his shirt all the way, pushing it over his perfectly sculpted shoulders. He held himself above me, still supporting his own weight on his arms. The position made his biceps and the muscles on his back and shoulders contract; he looked good…a body every girl would fantasise about and every guy would want to have.

He was kissing my neck, going lower, on my collarbone and he brushed his teeth over it, making me moan loudly. When his soft, wet tongue reached one of my nipples and pushed against it I cried out his name. My fingers tangled in his brown hair and my legs wrapped around his middle.

My hips left the mattress to allow him to take off my jeans and underwear. After pressing a few random kisses over my inner thighs, his tongue found my clit and started going in circles around it. Then he sucked it in his mouth, closing his lips around it and I felt millions of electric shocks going through my body.

"Stefan…" I moaned.

Kissing his way back to my throat, he pushed two fingers inside my folds and I pushed my hips forward, wanting more of him…. he kissed me and I could taste myself on his lips. I nibbled at his bottom lip and he let out a soft growl that for some crazy reason reminded me of Damon again.

And then I felt them…sharp and smooth, piercing my lip…

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Elena. Did I hurt you?" he asked pulling back and looking at me in an apologetic way.

I immediately reached for him and cupped his face. I wasn't afraid of him and he needed to know that. I knew he was ashamed of his 'condition' but I didn't want him to be ashamed around me. The whole point of me knowing the truth about what he is was so that he can be himself around me, not hide.

"Hey, look at me!" I said softly, but his eyes were still stuck on the tiny lamp that was resting on the small bedside table. "Stefan, please look at me." I tried again.

"Elena…I…" he finally turned towards me. His eyes were the ones of a wild animal…only wilder. His corneas were bloody red and his usually leaf green irises were now green-yellow and a few thin veins were spread around his eyes, instinctively, I passed my thumb over them. Two identical pointy canines were caressing his bottom lip and I lowered my hand, pressing my index finger against one of his fangs.

"Ouch…" I gasped as the sharp tooth made a little gap into my flesh. As soon as my blood touched his lip, his tongue swept out and he growled.

"I could hurt you my sweet," he murmured.

"No you won't…take it." I said pushing my finger in his mouth.

"I just went hunting, it's not hunger…it's…your blood…I've never smelled anything like it before," he licked the tiny wound and purred…he actually purred, like a big, dangerous cat. "I've never tasted anything so…perfect and aromatic…" for a moment I forgot he was talking about blood and as soon as he sucked my finger deep into his mouth I lost contact with reality.

A few minutes later he pushed himself off me to take off his own jeans and then positioned himself between my legs. With care and patience, he entered me and every thought I had left in some far corner of my mind of the blue-eyed mystery man disappeared.

I belonged here, I belonged with him…in his arms. His big, firm hands were moving up and down my thighs and I wanted him to go faster, deeper…he didn't, he went slow, so – _so_ slow, like I was a china doll, ready to break at any moment. His lips over mine, barely touching them…there was love…there was desire…there was care and selflessness…but something was still missing.

"Faster, Stefan, I need you to go faster!" I shouted between moans and then he finally did, he went faster and I could feel my body tense, my inner muscles tighten around his length. I raised my hands above my head and grabbed the headboard. I squeezed it as hard as I could, giving into my release.

***black and white***

**I** woke up an hour later. My head felt heavy and I was confused for a few seconds.

"You fell asleep, I didn't want to wake you," Stefan said handing me a glass of water.

"Thank you," I said and smiled. He returned the favour…he had a beautiful smile and I certainly wouldn't mind if he smiled more often. His emerald green eyes were watching me with the kind of love that was breaking my heart.

"When are you meeting the girls, my sweet?" he asked.

"Oh crap!" I shouted.

I had totally forgotten I had to meet Bonnie and Caroline at Night and Day. It's been so long since we had a night for ourselves. Caroline had been busy planning the charity festival, Bonnie had been visiting her grandma in the province last weekend and I…well I spent most of my time between literally stalking my brother Jeremy and being with Stefan.

I threw a quick gaze at the big, antique clock on the wall at my right; it was already 8:30pm. We were supposed to meet at 7:30pm. I told them I'd be late I just didn't mean to be _that_ late.

"I have to go," I mumbled and made my way towards the bathroom. I closed the door behind me before he had the chance to say anything.

After the shortest shower in history, I applied some fresh mascara and found my old eyeliner that was already there, from before our big fight. I placed the tip of the pencil in between my lips, to moisten it, and then drew a thin line right under my eyes.

Luckily my hair didn't get wet and was still straight; all I had to do was pass the brush through it a few times and it looked good. I got out of the bathroom and I was surprised to find Stefan in the exact same position I left him when I went in.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked seeing the way he was looking at me.

"No. You…you look beautiful," he said finally getting up from the bed and making his way towards me. Unlike Damon, his steps didn't remind me of the steps of a predator – even if he was one. I didn't feel like I was about to be devoured, it felt like he was about to wrap me into his arms and keep me there to protect me against the world. He placed one hand on the small of my back and kissed me.

"I'll miss you," he murmured against my lips and I smiled.

"Me too," I admitted pulling back and we made our way towards the entrance hall. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, I'll pick you up," with that I got out of the house and drove straight towards the club.

***black and white***

"**B**ecause you're doing it wrong! Here I'll show you!" Caroline said taking the cue from my hand.

We were playing pool, Caroline, Bonnie and I. The truth was that I really sucked at this 'sport'…do they call it a 'sport?' I didn't know, didn't really care either, the point was I was a disaster at playing it.

It was funny how it looked so easy. All you had to do is push the ball with the cue to send it in one of the little round holes around the table, but when _I_ was getting down to it…the stubborn ball was always going in the wrong direction.

Apparently Caroline was a natural at playing pool – just like almost everything else she was trying to do for that matter – and she was showing me how to hit the ball in the direction I wanted. So, right after she gave Bonnie the 'lesson', she was ready to repeat the move with me.

"I'm thinking about doing the duck game for the festival," Caroline announced like we were all supposed to know what she was talking about.

"The 'duck game?' What the hell is that?" Bonnie asked raising a perfectly coifed brow at her.

Bonnie was a natural red head with an unnaturally light olive skin and pale green eyes. She was a real beauty, there was something exotic, almost feline-like about her. The only fault in her physical appearance could be the fact that she was short, like…really short. I think her father's family's Irish and her mother's family are south-Americans…good combination. Her older sister, Mary was pretty much Bonnie's twin only her eyes were dark brown, almost black.

"Well, you have ducks floating in one of those plastic, baby pools, with magnets on their heads and people will be 'fishing' them with a rod that has another magnet on the end of the thread. The ducks, all have different colors on their ass, sorry, bottom: red, green, purple and blue. To win the big prize you need to collect 5 ducks with the same color, but people won't be able to see the color of the ducks, so they'll have to guess. We give them small prizes if they have three or four ducks with the same color, the rest get nothing… You like?" she asked, proud of her idea.

"Sounds great Caroline," I said and Bonnie agreed.

"I'm good at these things," she said winking at us, and she was. We've been friends since kindergarten. Ever since we started school and I first realized Caroline Forbes was the ultimate planner, I envied her ability to put things together like charity events, festivals, and birthday parties. If you could name it, she could do it.

Caroline was the type of girl that was friends with everyone that wanted to be friends with her. She was likable by nature, always the center of attention, she was never, _ever_ alone and never, _ever_ single.

The typical golden beauty… long, wavy, light strawberry blond hair that looked perfect from the moment she'd wake up, Egyptian blue eyes that went even darker – almost navy blue – when her pupils were dilated, coral pink lips and a natural blush to her cheeks. She was indeed the perfect human replica of a Barbie doll.

Her father left her and her mom when she was just a kid and I guess she was looking to fill that void in every guy she was with because ever since she'd been old enough to date she'd been dating without a break. While Bonnie and I were having sleep overs, Caroline was out with some guy. I lost count on how many times we had to lie to cover her ass. Currently she was in a 'relationship' with the town sport hero, Tyler Lockwood; the guy was pretty much a cocky jerk, but she didn't seem to mind the way he was treating her.

The funny thing was that Bonnie was actually the crazy one, the one talking the talk, but she never walked the walk. She was always talking openly about everything and she seemed to know everything that there was to know about boys and sex, but deep down she was just a shy girl…dreaming about her prince in shining armour. I guess, since all her boyfriends only lasted about a week or two, none of them managed to get Bonnie really excited about them.

We played pool for another 20 minutes or so, before returning to our table. We finished our drinks while we talked about my aunt's relationship with the history teacher and the way that will be affecting my grades. Of course I told them Mr. Saltzman will treat me like any other student at Mystic F. High and of course they didn't buy it. We continued the rest of the evening to just have fun and enjoy each other's company.

***black and white***

**I** got home just a few minutes after midnight and I found Jenna still in the kitchen. She was putting some tiny plastic containers in the fridge.

"How was your night out with the girls?" Jenna asked closing the fridge door.

"Good, we had fun," I answered.

"Did you and Stefan…" she didn't have to actually ask the question; I knew what she wanted to know. She wanted to know if I had slept with Stefan.

"Yes…we did…" I whispered.

"And did you forget about your dark lover?" the truth was that her description was totally fit for describing Damon… 'Dark lover'; his black clothes and midnight hair…and he was a _lover_ alright.

"Yes and no," I answered.

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well, I'm going to bed; if you're hungry you have left overs in the fridge."

"I'm going to go to bed as well," I said turning the lights off, with the exception of the one in the tiny hall and made my way upstairs with her.

***black and white***

**Boarding house**

**S**tefan turned around and looked over his shoulder. He was sure he heard a noise, but everything looked normal. Once his attention was back to his book, he thought he heard a vase crack. But he was alone…Elena left hours ago and there wasn't anyone that could've been visiting him, not at this hour anyway.

"Hello brother, miss me?" _his_ voice sent chills down Stefan's spine. It was just as cold and deadly as he remembered.

"Damon," Stefan mumbled turning around to face his brother.

Damon was leaning against Stefan's desk; his hands in the pockets of his dark, Armani jeans; a light smirk on his lips and the moon light dancing in his silver-blue eyes…just like the sky on a rainy day reflecting on a frozen lake.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"You sound like a cashier lady at a European drug-store," Damon commented, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asked again.

"Funny you should ask; what do _you_ want little brother? Why did you come 'home'?"

"This _**is**_ _home_ for me, Damon."

"If a place you visit every fifty years and live in for a few days every 100 years is what you call home fine by me. But you got here months ago and you're still here so…what made you stay?"

Stefan contemplated for a few seconds. His brother was not visiting, he didn't care about Mystic Falls; he didn't care about anything. His brother always knew what was going on; he probably already saw Elena…the only thing he prayed for was that he didn't get near her.

"You can mock me all you want Damon, but to me, this is home. If you must know, I met someone. I'm trying to fit in…"

"We're not supposed to fit in brother; we belong in the dark…in the shadows, that's where we fit in, that's where we're supposed to be."

"It might be where you belong, I don't…"

"You don't?" Damon asked and in a split second he was pressing his brother against the wall; his cold hand in his throat and Stefan could feel his brother's power choking him.

The animal inside Stefan took over in a failed attempt to protect itself. His corneas turned red and his irises to an unreal shade of green. He could feel his fangs descending, poking at his bottom lip. Of course he didn't want to; he didn't want to awake the monster, but the survival instinct of the monster was more powerful than his own.

"Wake up, Stefan you are NOT human, you don't belong with them; tu sei morto*, remember? This…" he made a face that let Stefan know he was actually talking about his own, "…is who you are, don't you ever forget that. No matter how much of their food you eat and no matter how many of them are around you, you still need blood to survive, you're still not like them."

Damon finally let Stefan go and Stefan raised his hand to his neck. A look at his elder brother confirmed it that he didn't even break a sweat to do what he just did. He was powerful, many times more powerful than himself and even if he wanted to, there was no chance in hell he would be able to stop him.

"Please, Damon…after all these years can we just call a truce?" he asked.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" instead of continuing, Damon turned around and made his way towards the door. "I'm going to bed, I drove for sixteen hours straight and my neck's kind of cramped. Plus, I need my beauty sleep. Now that I look at you, you could use a few _weeks_ of rest…" and with that he left, leaving Stefan alone in his room.

Stefan didn't sleep that night. All he was able to do was think about was how he would manage to keep Elena safe from his brother.

***black and white***dictionary***black and white***dictionary***

*- you are dead.

* * *

><p><strong>N: So what do you think? Please drop a little – or big – review and let me know.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**N: I am sorry, I know it took a while to get this chapter to you, but I hope you'll find that it was worth waiting for.**

**I couldn't help but notice that you guys have reviewed the last chapter more than the others. I suppose I should insert a Stelena smut paragraph in every chapter to get you to write me your thoughts, uh?**

**Thank you Ella for looking over this and Phyrfli for the beta work, you girls are amazing, really. Your help and support means a lot to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Open your eyes!<strong>

**I** woke up half an hour early as the alarm had yet to go off. I had this feeling in my gut that something had gone terribly wrong in the world, but I didn't know why or what was causing this stupid feeling I had. I reached into my handbag and grabbed my keys. I unlocked the small drawer on the bottom my desk and took out my journal.

_Dear diary,_

_It's been so long since I made time for you and I'm sorry for that. There's no one to blame but myself…and maybe Caroline for keeping me busy with school projects. She more like pretended to need my help to keep me busy, because I know for a fact she could've handled everything without my help._

_So, I finally 'sealed the deal' with Stefan. It was amazing… he was so sweet and tender with me. We connected in a way we hadn't before and it felt good. I always feel safe and…as if I belong with him. Every time he puts his arms around me, he makes me feel like everything will be ok no matter what. _

_We had a girls' night out yesterday. Caroline, Bonnie and I… and we had fun. Caroline's preparing another one of her charity events – a festival; I guess it will be nice, a little fun just before the winter exams. Bonnie pretty much just talked about her new boyfriend; Lucas or something, he's in college, so he doesn't go to school with us. I've only met him once and he seemed like a good guy, but I'm sure he won't last long; none of them do when Bonnie's involved._

_Now I'm getting ready for school. I need to pass by the boarding house to pick up Stefan. Don't even get me started on how come a guy that was around when the car was invented and all, doesn't have one…I have no idea. He told me he would buy one soon. I hope he does, I prefer to be driven around than to drive and my old van's barely moving._

_I have a strange feeling that something's wrong… You know the feeling when you do something bad and you expect the consequences; or the one when your mother comes home from a school meeting and tells you 'we need to talk' and you just know it's bad? Yes, well…that's the kind of feeling I have today, only worse._

_Anyway, it probably is just me being paranoid or I had a bad dream that I don't remember. I'm going to take a shower maybe that will calm me down._

_26, September 2011_

I put the little diary back in place and locked the drawer. No one could read this little notebook…no one could know what Stefan was. He told me about these vampire hunters and that if they found out there's a vampire in Mystic Falls, they would come for him.

***black and white***

**F**orty-five minutes later I was opening the door to the boarding house. Loud music and resonant giggles filled my ears and I was wondering when Stefan decided to have a party at 7:45 in the morning. I closed the door behind me and made my way towards the living room. Since Stefan wasn't there, I turned around to go look for him in his room and walked directly into…a man.

I gasped at the contact with his strong chest and looked up. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out of my mouth. There they were: the beautiful silver-blue eyes that had been haunting my dreams. I was desperately trying to find my words, but they were all stuck in my throat. It was like the entire English language had just vanished from my brain. The air around me wasn't enough to keep me oxygenated, because I felt dizzy and ready to pass out.

"D-Damon?" I asked when I finally remembered how to talk. A part of my mind still refused to believe this was actually happening. I was expecting to wake up from a dream any minute now.

"Hello Elena," he murmured and I felt chills run down my spine. His voice was as cold as ice and his eyes were frozen. I knew I wasn't dreaming. If I had been dreaming, his voice would've been warm, low and seductive, not deep, cold and menacing.

The funny thing was that even if his voice was scaring me, there was still a part of me that felt drawn to him. His familiar smirk painted his beautiful, demonic face and I felt myself desperately fighting to back away from him.

"I see you met my brother," I heard Stefan's voice close to me and took a few steps back. My eyes flew in Stefan's direction and I was sure my mind was playing tricks on me, because I could swear I heard him say 'my brother'.

"Damon, this is Elena, my girlfriend. Elena, meet Damon, my brother," Stefan said.

I just stood there like a damn statue. My muscles seemed numb and my mind was foggy. The words 'Damon, my brother' were echoing in my head. Suddenly I felt a cold hand grabbing mine and I shivered slightly from the contact.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Elena," I heard Damon's velvet voice and the next thing I felt was his soft lips on the back of my hand. From reflex, my eyes slid from the wall, to my hand and our eyes locked as he pulled back. I'm 100% sure we both had a déjà vu from 'that' night. The double meaning of his words didn't go unnoticed by me. I held his gaze, begging him with my eyes not to say anything to Stefan and I saw him nod subtlety.

"We gotta go or we'll be late for school," I said and Stefan mumbled an 'I'm good to go'.

***black and white***

**F**our hours later and I swear my skin was still burning where Damon had kissed me back at the Boarding house. I hadn't been able to concentrate on school at all and if you had asked me what the teacher said just a minute ago I had no idea. My head hurt from the million and one questions I had. Did that really just happen? Was my 'dark lover' really Stefan's brother? But, that would make Damon a… a vampire as well…. My pencil just 'flew' out of my hand and reached the ground with a loud sound.

"Is there something you'd like to add Miss. Gilbert?" the teacher asked pushing her glasses further on her nose.

"No," I said with an _obviously_ fake smile retrieving the lost pencil from the floor. I vividly saw Bonnie rolling her eyes at me and I responded with a quick shrug.

"Maybe Miss Bennett would be kind enough to explain to you today's lesson after classes since you've been too busy studying your pencil." The teacher said and I scoffed.

Another hour of school was all I needed to make this day the worst of my life. I looked over towards Bonnie; ever since our second year, she had started tutoring kids after classes. She had always been the smart one, Caroline the popular one and I…well, I was both and neither. The bell went off and I immediately picked up my books and got out.

"Elena, wait!" I heard Bonnie yell after me, but I didn't stop. I only stopped when I reached the girls' bathroom. I placed my handbag on the edge of the sink and took a deep breath. This couldn't be happening, I thought, it had to be a nightmare. 'Come on, Elena, wake up!'

"Hey, are you…what's wrong?" Bonnie asked as soon as she entered. She came beside me and placed her tiny hand over my own. I pulled back like it burned me.

"Nothing, I just…bad day, that's all," I said washing my hands, just to do something with them. I felt like I was about to explode at everyone.

"Alright, see you after class," Bonnie said turning towards the door. "Elena?" she whispered over her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You would tell me of something was wrong, right?" she asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" I said smiling.

"Okay; I have to go, I have bio and Mr. Paul is a pain if you're late," she mumbled and in a hurry.

***black and white***

**B**onnie Margaret Bennett had never been a normal girl. She was able to see things in her pretty little head before they would happen. Her grandmother once told her she was a special girl, with special powers that one day would help save her life and the life of those she cherished. Of course Bonnie thought the old lady just had too much to drink. Yes she was aware she was some kind of harbinger, but special powers…that was another story.

Bonnie took a detour at the end of the hall and walked over towards the geography lab. She often went with her gut and her gut was telling her to go find Stefan. Something was obviously wrong with her friend and Stefan might have the answer even if he knew it or not.

She was in front of the big, white door in less than a minute and she waved at Stefan to let him know she wanted a word with him. He let his pencil drop on the deck and left the classroom.

"Bonnie. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"It's…uh…"

"Did something happen to Elena?" Stefan immediately assumed and Bonnie couldn't help but think something fishy was going on with Stefan as well. He seemed careful and on edge; unusual behavior for his usually calm self.

He took off his, always present, sunglasses and Bonnie couldn't help but appreciate the bright beauty of his green irises. A slight trace of jealousy passed through her and she gave herself a mental slap for being a bad friend to Elena. It was one thing to find your best friend's boyfriend cute and another to actually desire, even for a split second, to be in her place.

Yes, Stefan was an incredibly handsome guy, but it was more than that. There was a…vibe that made Bonnie want to…discover him. She shook her head to drive all those thoughts away.

"No, she's ok…I guess. I was going to ask you if everything's ok with the two of you. She seems kind of…off today," Bonnie said and Stefan's 'worried face' intensified.

"Thank God, you noticed it too. I thought I was going crazy or being paranoid. She's even more agitated than usual and she seems be in another world most of the time, like, she's plotting world domination and it takes away all her concentration…"

"So, you two didn't fight or anything like that?"

"No…"

"Oh, well then, maybe it's just…you know…that time of the month…"

"It's not…" Stefan said interrupting Bonnie and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you…oh, never mind…I… I forgot you guys are…uh, just forget I said anything. I'll talk to her later."

Bonnie didn't wait for Stefan to reply; she turned on her heels and practically ran towards the biology lab. She would figure out what was wrong with her friend. She would make Elena talk, after all, they hadn't been friends since forever for nothing, and Bonnie knew how to push her buttons to make her talk.

***black and white***

"**E**lena…are you even listening to me?" Caroline asked irritated.

"Sure," I mumbled.

"What was I sayin' then?"

"Uh…" something about donuts…focus Elena! Donations…yes, she was talking about where the donations from the carnival would go. "You're talking about the donations from the carnival," I said proudly. My mind was a mess right now and I was amazed I was able to still think.

"Well, yeah. So, what do you think?" Caroline asked and I was lost again. What do I think about what?

"About?"

"Where should the money go…?"

Oh crap, I was supposed to remember all the charities she mentioned? I had no recognition of any of the charities she had enumerated. If I could only remember one…just one…but I couldn't.

"I don't know Caroline, it's your choice."

"Yes, but as my friend, I'm asking for your opinion."

"I'm not good at these things…" I protested.

"Oh for Christ's sake Elena, I'm not asking you to organize the event. I love you and all, but _that_ would be an epic failure."

"Gee, thanks," I said and Caroline smiled. One thing important about Caroline, this girl was _not_ afraid to speak her mind.

"Alright, I think you should go with the one for the kids," I said. There's always a charity for kids.

"Which of the two?"

For a split second I was tempted to either yell at Caroline to leave me the hell alone or hit her in the head. I didn't know which, I just wanted to make her stop and leave me and my thoughts alone.

"For the sick kids," I said praying there was one.

"Okay, we'll go with that one then, thank you," she said and I smiled politely.

We talked – more like Caroline talked – about the charity for another ten minutes or so, then she left and I went to my after-class, tutoring session.

***black and white***

"**W**hat is it, Elena? There's something troubling you, even Bonnie sensed it," Stefan said as I pulled in the Boarding House drive way. He took my hands into his and caressed my flesh with his thumb. It felt good for a minute, but then I remembered this morning and seeing _him_ and it all went to hell again.

"It's nothing, really. I'm having some trouble with economics and physics and French and pretty much all the other subjects and it's a bit overwhelming." The truth was that I was a bit behind on all my homework, but nothing I couldn't handle; I had to give him something though. Of course he knew something was wrong, because I was acting like a zombie.

"Ok, come on, let's go inside, I'll make you a cup of tea and we'll go over one of the subjects tonight, I'm sure we can manage," he said smiling. He got out of the car and in a split second he was opening the door for me. I must admit, every time he did something sweet and polite I fell even more in love with him. He was just so kind and paid attention to the details, I mean, what woman would pass on a guy that's actually paying attention to her needs?

"Alright, but seriously, je très suck at French," I said pouting and he smiled again.

He opened the door and made a sign with his head for me to go ahead, but I just couldn't move. I knew _Damon_ would be there, I could _feel_ it. All of a sudden I was so damn scared of facing the blue-eyed vampire that I was unable to move.

"Elena…" Stefan murmured softly, "…what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just remembered I left my books at school."

"It's ok, you don't need books to learn French. We'll work on the other ones later this weekend," he said simply. He always made everything seem so easy.

With slow, unsure steps, I stepped over the threshold. The loud music wasn't there anymore, all the blinds were closed making it almost impossible for me to see and the temperature had dropped a few degrees.

"My brother doesn't like the sun," Stefan offered as we advanced through the darkness. "Or the heat," he said as I shivered slightly.

"Doesn't he have a…ring like you?" I asked. He had told me about the ring Katherine's witch had made for him even before he turned. As long as he was wearing it, the sun couldn't harm him.

"Well, you see, the ring protects us so the sun rays won't kill us, but, it's still pretty uncomfortable. I prefer to take the slight pain and discomfort than live without sun. Damon…keeps to the dark. Elena," he grabbed both my hands, looking directly into my eyes, "he might come after you…"

"Because I look like her?" I asked. I felt like yelling and throwing things right now. The fact that my dark lover's passion that night was actually meant for another woman with a face like my own made me furious. The way he touched me…the way he looked at me and the way he whispered shameless words into my ear; no! No! I refused to believe all that had been a lie. What did it matter? I loved Stefan, the fact that Stefan didn't think of me as Katherine should've been enough if you think about it. Stefan was after all, my soul mate, the one I loved. But I couldn't help the jealousy that was growing inside of me.

"That's one reason; also because your mine. You don't know him, Elena…he's ambitious and stubborn, he doesn't give up until he gets what he wants…and the worst part is…" oh so there was an even _worse_ part of this madness? I asked myself sarcastically, "that I can't stop him."

There was a moment of complete silence. My mind was just refusing to acknowledge the words coming out of his mouth. What the hell did he mean by that? That I was going to be Damon's new toy, because Katherine was dead and he needed a replacement? That he might kill me, just because he could?

"I know it sounds crazy and exaggerated, but I don't think he'd kill you or hurt you…"

"Thanks I feel _much_ better now that you _think_ that!" I shouted. I didn't know if I was yelling because I was mad at Stefan or mad at Damon, all I knew was that I just _had_ to scream so I wouldn't choke with all the anger that was threatening to pour out.

"He is much stronger than me, Elena. Fighting him would be useless; he could kill me before I even got close to him."

"It's because of your diet isn't it?" I asked.

"And many other factors; remember how I told you that a vampire's power grows with time?" I nodded, "well, it grows because of the human blood you take. The blood is the essence of life for us, the more we get the stronger we are. It also takes a great deal of power to walk in the sun even with a day-ring…"

"Did you get to the part where you have to take a human's life to complete the transition?" Damon asked with a malicious grin on his face that sent chills through my spine. He was standing in the doorway, blocking the entrance to the kitchen. His hands were crossed in front of his chest and his head was slightly tilted.

"She already knows about it, Damon," Stefan said advancing towards his brother. "Where are your guests?"

"Fatti i cazzi tuoi, fratello!*" Damon shouted and I startled. I had no idea what Damon said, but it definitely sounded like a threat.

"Vattene e lo farò *," Stefan returned and Damon smirked.

"Grazie, ma penso che resterò, le cose si sono appena fatte interessanti,*" Damon said and in a blink of an eye he was gone. I heard Stefan let out a heavy sigh and I couldn't help but wonder what they just said. It was frustrating that I didn't understand a word.

"I know I'm really bad with languages, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't French," I said and he smiled weakly.

"No, it was Italian. We tend to speak it when we argue…which is pretty much every time we see each other," he said sadly. I followed him into the kitchen and watched him in silence as he made tea. The last thing I wanted now was tea, but I knew he needed to do something to calm himself and I didn't dare take that away from him.

***black and white***

"**S**o what part gives you a hard time?" he asked after I finished my tea.

"Uh…the French part," I answered with a smile.

"Alright…I suppose you're familiar with the basics, right? The verbs and tenses?"

"Oui," I answered proudly. "I have trouble putting the words together in the right order," I said and he nodded that he understood.

"Well, tell me something in French and I will tell you what's wrong with it."

"Je t'aime," I said softly.

"Moi aussi, mon amour. Je pourrais vivre sans soleil, sans la mer, sans nourriture et sans eau, mais pas sans toi; jamais sans toi," he returned.

"Could you…say that in English, please? I'm pretty sure I understood, but I want to be sure. It sounds so sweet and romantic," I said and he smiled. He was so beautiful when he smiled and I loved to see him smile.

"I love you too, my love. I could live without the sun, without the sea, without food and water, but not without you; never without you."

My heart was melting and my knees were about to fail me. They weren't just words because I knew he meant them. I could feel his love, each time he looked at me, touched me, kissed me…I belonged to him and he belonged to me, there was no other explanation.

I was washing my cup a few minutes later when I managed to cut myself with it. It was just a tiny scratch, but it was enough to get Stefan all…'excited'.

"I should really go hunting," he said.

"Didn't you do that this morning?" I asked.

"Do _you_ eat only once a day?"

"Uh…no…sorry…I still…I don't know how it works," I said slightly embarrassed that I didn't understand the way his body worked. I took a quick peek at my watch, it was already 6pm. It had been twelve hours since he last ate; of course he was hungry.

"It's alright," he said sweetly.

"Well, go hunt then. I'll wait for you here," I said unsure.

"You sure, my sweet?"

"Yes, go! I'll be fine," I said with a confidence I didn't actually have. No, truth was that I did _not_ want to be left alone with _Damon_ in a house in a middle of nowhere, but I didn't want to starve my boyfriend to death either.

As soon as Stefan stormed out the door, I started counting my breaths in a failed attempt to calm down. I'd only gotten to eight when I felt Damon behind me.

"Mia farfallina," he purred in my ear and I turned around to face him.

"Don't even try…" I started as my fingers tangled around my necklace. There was something about the way he was looking at me…Stefan told me about vampires and their ability to play with humans dreams, thought and desires, even read their minds. As long as I was wearing the necklace, I was safe from Damon's influence.

"Do you really think that vervain can keep me out of your mind?" he asked in a low voice. My heart stopped, my throat got dry and my knees started shaking slightly. What was he going to do to me? Could he really still play with my mind, even if I had on the necklace?

***black and white***dictionary***black and white***dictionary***

*- mind your own business, brother;

*- leave and I will;

*- thanks, but I think I'm going to stay, this just got interesting

* * *

><p><strong>N: So, that's it for this chapter. Did you like it? What do you <strong>**think about Elena's reaction? Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N: Would you look at that, another chapter already! Thank you, thank you *bows* you guys are great, please don't stop reviewing, I need to hear your opinion on this.**

**I don't usually do this, but since I can't answer her personally. This is for **_**Kat**_**. I just want to tell you that each and every review you take the time and write for me means the world and I really appreciate every one of them. Now I'll explain to you that Elena never said she didn't love Stefan. Even from the first chapter she's talking about loving him and being afraid that it isn't enough since he didn't seem to trust her that she can handle the truth. Keep in mind that she is a teenage girl in love… **

**I know that many of you don't like Stefan, but please just give him a chance girls, I promise you he is not that bad and no lame ripper story-line either. He does love her to death and she loves him, she'll just discover a new side of herself when she's with Damon. **

**As always, a big **_**thank you**_** to my girls: Ella for looking over this and Phyrfli for the beta work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Expect the unexpected in a supernatural world<strong>

**H**e placed his hands on each side of my body, making me his prisoner and I was just trying to keep breathing.

"You're wondering if I'm strong enough to mess with your pretty little head even if you're wearing that," he said taking a quick glance at the small, heart-shaped locket that was resting between my breasts. I didn't say anything; after all, what could I say? He was right. So, the question was, did he read my mind or had he guessed? Stefan wasn't able to read my mind when I was wearing the vervain or drinking it, he could barely read it even if I wasn't on vervain…but then again, Stefan himself told me that Damon was _way_ more powerful than he was so perhaps it was possible that he had gotten past the protection the plant offered.

"I could read your mind if your concentrating on something long enough," he whispered and I shivered. "But no, I can't toy with your thoughts," he said. I blinked and he was gone. Slowly, I pushed myself off from against the wall and looked towards the door. It was still closed, so that meant he was still in the house. When I turned to look towards the living room, I felt him behind me. His cold breath caressing the back of my neck the way it always happens in horror movies.

But this wasn't a movie, this was not a scene written in a script, no, this was real and the danger was real. Behind me was not a man, it was a monster that could kill me before I got a chance to blink.

"I'm not using my powers on you, Elena. Do you know why?" he asked and I shook my head slowly.

"Because I don't need to use them to make you think about me or dream about me…you're doing that all on your own. I bet I'm all you can think about."

"No, I…" I started, but in a heartbeat he was in front of me again and his index finger was pressed against my lips to stop me from getting the words out.

"Shhh, I know _mon ange*_…I know. My brother just doesn't do it for you; you wouldn't be the only one…" God! What his voice was doing to me was too complex to put in simple words. It scared me, but it pulled me in at the same time. It gave me shivers and a sweet tingling sensation across my spine at once. "That night…the way you gave yourself to me," his purred in my ear sending chills through my entire body.

"You need to forget about that night Damon, I'm with Stefan! And just so you know, Stefan's more than enough for me." I shouted – or at least that had been my intention.

"Is he? A satisfied woman doesn't burn the way you did _mia principessa*_. Your body was starving…"

"That was before I…" I stopped as I realized he figured out what I was about to say. He just looked at me for a moment with wide eyes before a soft smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth.

"So…I had you first?" his words made me take a step back.

"Had me? You didn't have me, Damon; you had my body for one night. I belong to Stefan…forever."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do. And I don't think about you."

"But you dream about me…"

"No, I don't."

"Liar! When you go to bed at night, you take that necklace off, you close your doe brown eyes and think about me, calling for me in your dreams…I can hear it from miles away…" he stopped and looked towards the door for a second before vanishing away as quickly as he came.

I took a few deep breaths, in a failed attempt to calm myself. Two minutes later, Stefan came back and I ran straight into his arms.

"What's wrong my sweet? Is it Damon? It's Damon, isn't it? What did he do to you?"

"Stefan…" I whispered and I kissed him. I kissed him because it felt good; I kissed him to get Damon out of my mind; I kissed him because I needed to.

The tears were trembling in my eyes, like naked trees in the middle of a cold, windy winter, but I didn't let them fall, because I was afraid that Stefan would ask even more questions.

***black and white***

The loud knock on the door woke me up the second time that morning and I cursed under my breath. This time, the person behind the door didn't wait for a reply before bursting into my room, letting the door close with a loud slam.

"I knew it; I knew you weren't really sick," Bonnie exclaimed. She continued her path and stopped just an inch away from the bed, pulling the covers off me.

"Go away!" I growled between my teeth. I grabbed the fluffy pillow that was lying beside me and placed it over my head.

"Elena Haylee Gilbert, I am not leaving this room until you tell me what's going on with you!" Bonnie shouted. Every time my best friend used my middle name, I knew I was in trouble.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I said in a soft voice, hoping that would at least calm her down and make her back off a little, but it didn't; I think it made it worse.

"I'm a witch, I can sense these things."

"Your father doesn't like you using that word."

"Well, my father's not here, now is he? Urgh! You make me so angry; I swear I could set you on fire right now, that's how mad I am."

As soon as Bonnie spoke the words, my skin started burning. I was yelling in pain as the flame came to life on my hand and moved all the way up my arm. Bonnie's eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"God…oh God! Elena, I'm sorry…I take it back…I didn't mean…God, just…I don't know how to stop it!" she mumbled. I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, getting in the shower as soon as possible. The water stopped the flames, but not before burning my skin enough to make it hurt so bad that I couldn't speak. My hand was red like a lobster's and it looked horrible.

When I returned into the room, Bonnie was on the floor, slowly rocking her tiny body back and forward. As I got closer I realised she was whispering 'I take it back' over and over again like a broken record.

"Elena!" I looked towards the window and saw Stefan standing here. I can't even begin to explain the concerned look on his face. All I could do was look at him as the tears were pouring all over my face from the excruciating pain. In a split second he was beside me. He raised his hand to his mouth and bit into his own wrist. I just watched, mesmerized as the red, metallic liquid made its way out from the two identical, tiny wounds. He took a step closer and maneuvered his bleeding wrist into my mouth. My instinct told me to pull back and I listened to it. Taking a step back, I shook my head.

"Please, Elena, it will help you heal," he whispered softly into my ear and I remembered that he had told me a few weeks ago that the blood of a vampire had healing powers. But still…drinking blood was his thing, not mine. "Please, let me heal you…" he pleaded again and I let my mouth crack open.

It tasted good, bittersweet – considering it was blood. I could feel the skin on my arm heal, I could feel the liquid slide down my throat, and I could feel Stefan, enveloping me as I drank. The feeling was like nothing I'd ever felt before…for a minute there, we were one.

He was gently petting my head, murmuring encouraging words into my ear and I just let myself be absorbed by him. For a creature of darkness, he was so gentle and calm…he was just so…human. I couldn't help but compare him to how inhuman Damon was. Even back when I first met him and I had no idea what he was… he still looked inhuman to me. His beauty, his voice, his mesmerizing eyes, even the way he moved.

Stefan pulled back his hand and a soft moan escaped my throat in protest.

"Thank you," I mumbled once I felt sure enough that I could talk and he smiled and nodded. We had been so caught up in our bubble that we almost forgot all about Bonnie, who was even more shocked then before.

Stefan let go of my hand slowly and walked towards Bonnie. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her hand, but she pulled back like his skin had just burned hers. She was still crying only, no sounds were coming from her mouth anymore and to be honest she looked very 'ghost-like'. Stefan started talking to her so quietly that, even if I could hear him talk, I couldn't understand a word he was saying. After a few moments, Bonnie closed her eyes and when she opened them again, Stefan was gone.

"You should stay in bed," Bonnie murmured and as if hypnotized. I made my way back to my bed and pulled the covers all the way to my neck, because my mind was still afraid at this point. "I'll come back later to bring you the notes, ok?" she asked. It was beyond creepy the way she was acting, like nothing was wrong, like she hadn't just set me on fire with her words a minute ago. It looked like Stefan's compulsion had worked, because Bonnie definitely didn't seem like she remembered anything about what just happened. As soon as the door closed behind her, Stefan was by my side.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head. No, I was definitely not okay. "I'm sorry I did that to her…it just happened so fast, I didn't know what else to do…"

"It worked," I said.

"For now, she'll probably remember in a few days. Elena…your friend…she's not just a simple human. She's a 'venefica'."

"A what?"

"A witch. Well, actually the translation is 'a woman who poisons', that has the power to harm something or someone."

I laughed. I actually laughed. Not because anything about this situation his funny, but because the irony was making it kind of funny in a wrong, twisted way.

"We used to joke about her being a witch," I whispered.

"It's no joke, I can assure you. Some of them are really powerful. It depends on her bloodline. Her mother and grandmother should be able to give her some information about that."

"What about her father?"

"No, only females can have the gift of magic. Apparently when the gods gave this gift to the humans, men abused their power by fighting each other in order to gain more land and goods. So the gods stripped them of their power and decided that only women would get to keep their powers to serve them and protect the earth and its inhabitants, so, if Bonnie's a venefica, that means her mother is one as well as her grandmother…"

"Could you…not call her that? Just say 'witch', the way you say it sounds…evil," I said and he nodded.

"Different witches come from different bloodlines so they have different powers. They can manipulate diverse natural phenomena like water, wind…"

"Fire…" I offered.

"Yes. It looks like your friend is able to manipulate and create fire. The thing is…usually creating fire takes a great deal of power and training, it isn't common for such a young and inexperienced witch to do something like that. Their powers are in their blood, but they need to be practiced and they grow with time. Also, you should know that witches like any other supernatural beings, act on emotions most of the time. Their powers are very subjective."

"In other words, if she gets mad she starts a fire…?" I asked confused.

"Well, normally no, because by the point where she's be able to actually start the fire, she is supposed to be able to control her powers," Stefan explained.

"But…she doesn't know how to control them!" I shouted, like it wasn't obvious.

"She needs to be taught how to control them."

"So what? We buy her an owl and send her to Hogwarts now?" I ask and he smiled like I was kidding. I mean, I'm still freaked out about the whole 'my best friend literally set me on fire' thing, excuse me if I lost my sense of humor for a minute there. "I actually want to know what solutions we have. I love my friend, everyone knows that, but…she could hurt people. Like actually _hurt_ them and I don't want that. I'm no 'people's hero' or anything, but could you just imagine how that would affect her? She's a kind, carrying person, hurting someone would totally devastate her. "I'm serious Stefan, what do we do?"

"To be honest I only knew one other witch besides Emily. You might know her; I don't mean that you know that she's a witch, but you know her as a human. She's the owner of the old Inn…"

"Mrs. Flowers?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You know her, right?"

"Everyone knows Mrs. Flowers even though she barely comes into town. People are saying she never got over the death of her husband. She was just the creepy old lady when I was a kid, but before my parents died, we went there and stayed for the night…she is a nice lady. Wow, so she's a witch too? Can she create fire like Bonnie?"

"No, she comes from a different bloodline. She controls plants."

"What do you mean controls plants?"

"You know, she can make them grow faster, bigger, even make them move."

"Interesting," I said.

I remembered that visit with my parents like it was yesterday. They took us – my brother and I – there to tell us about their honeymoon. They didn't have much money so they stayed there for a few days just to be away from friends and family. The Inn was not far, maybe two hours' drive, but the surroundings were way more beautiful than the ones in the city. There was even a waterfall there and a beautiful lake. My dad and I went fishing there. I let out a deep sigh at the memory.

I remember she had this huge tree with the biggest apples I'd ever seen and her lettuce was big and tasted better than the ones from the store. It made me wonder if her powers played a part in the way they looked and tasted.

"My parents took me there just a few months before they died," I said out of the blue. "It was our last vacation…" a few tears formed in my eyes and I just let them fall down my cheeks. "How can you miss someone so much you think you're going to die? But then you somehow survive another day…then another and before you know it, years have passed and you're still wondering how you managed to live without them all this time."

Stefan's arms closed around me and all of a sudden I was safe and warm again. It was truly incredible how much I loved him. He was softly whispering in my ear that it was ok to miss them and everything would be all right. He told me that they were always with me, in my heart.

"If you can't see something it doesn't mean that it's not there," he said in a whisper and I nodded.

"I know…I just…sometimes I talk to them and I wish they would answer back," I said and he hugged me tighter.

"I know my sweet…I know."

He just held me for an hour, and we just lay there without moving an inch. I could barely feel my legs and left arm, but it didn't matter. I just had the feeling that if I moved, reality would come crashing over me and this beautiful sensation would be over. His arms were around my still shaking body; his soft lips were caressing the outline of my left ear as he was whispered words that made my heart melt. I wanted to stay like that forever.

"So…vampires, witches, hunters…what's next? Werewolves? Dragons? Unicorns?" I asked and I could feel him smile again.

"Well, I can't say there weren't any dragons a few thousand years ago, but I can tell you that in my 300 and some years of existence I've never heard of one. Unicorns are still a myth, but werewolves are…well, pretty rare, but just as real as me."

His words made me pull back from his embrace to stare into his sparkling green eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't say anything.

"So you're saying that there is such thing as humans who turn into a wolf on a full moon?"

"Actually, they turn for three nights not just one. Also, on a 'Blue Moon' they turn twice."

"Blue Moon?"

"Yes, well, it's the phenomena that occurs every 33 months or so. See it's because of February, it's too short to always have a full moon, so every 33 months, there are two full moons in one month."

"Wow…I thought that was just a phrase. Why is it always the moon?" I asked absent.

"Well, since the medieval times, philosophers and scientists have been trying to figure that one out. It's known that our brain is slightly influenced by the moon, we just don't know why. 'Luna' as from the word '_luna_tic'…people tend to act…differently on a full moon. The moon especially affects us, the creatures of the shadows, the predators, because we're bound to the night."

"Fascinating. Any other supernatural creatures I should know about?"

"Just shape-shifters and ghosts or spirits," he said like it was the most natural thing in the world. This conversation was just crazy and beyond weird, but I felt like it was necessary. I wanted to know what to expect. Besides, it wasn't like anything in my life was normal. My boyfriend is a vampire, my 'dark lover' that could make my body boil is his vampire brother, my best friend's a witch and my other best friend is Caroline…there is for sure something supernatural about her too.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, and there's something else you should know…"

"What now? My brother's iguana is actually a killer?"

"Your brother has an iguana?" he asked surprized.

"Stefan!"

"Yes, well…vampires can take animal form as well. I mean…I can't, because it takes a great deal of power especially for bigger animals, but…"

"Is this your way of warning my about Damon?"

"Kind of…"

"Stefan…"

"No, Elena, you don't understand. You don't know what he's capable of; what he can do."

"I really doubt he's as bad as you're making him out to be. Just because he enjoys being a vampire, doesn't mean he will hurt me. You said it yourself."

"I did and I meant it. I don't think his intentions are to kill you or harm you in any way, but –"

"Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"Would you just hold me?"

"Sure my sweet."

In his loving arms, I drifted to sleep.

***black and white***

_Dear diary,_

_I really need to talk to someone about this…but I can't, that's why I am so glad I have you. Things are going crazy. Remember the 'dark lover' I told you about a few weeks ago? Yes, Damon. He turned out to be… no, you wouldn't believe it if I told you. He turned out to be Stefan's older brother. I swear. You know I would never lie to you; a promise is a promise. I went by a few days ago to pick up Stefan for school and I just bumped into him. I couldn't believe it and as you can imagine I was pretty torn about it. I kind of panicked and acted totally crazy for the rest of the day._

_I should also tell you that he confronted me. He told me I still think about him because I called to him in my dreams every night. Well, see, I told you about how vampires have these powers and Stefan says that the more powerful the vampire is, the more stuff he can do. So I guess it's possible that I kind of…sort of thought about Damon every now and then. And yes, I dreamed about him too…now I wonder if they were just dreams made my mind and imagination or dreams that he created. _

_You know…sometimes…look, you can't tell anyone! Sometimes, I feel tempted to just take off my vervain necklace and dream about him again. I don't! I keep it on even in my sleep._

_Wait, I haven't told you the most recent news. Bonnie's a witch. Yes you heard me right. Apparently she isn't the only one and her mom and grandma are witches too because it runs in the family. Different witches have different powers and Bonnie can make fire. Sounds cool, right? Well, it's not! She burned me! She actually, literally set me on fire with her words and mind! Thank God Stefan was there to heal me; otherwise I would've had a lobster hand and would have been in pain for days. Stefan erased her memory, so she doesn't remember creating the fire on my arm, but he says that she will soon remember what happened and I'll have to explain to her what's going on. I'm actually planning on telling her about Stefan and Damon, about what they are. Oh and Mrs. Flower, the old lady that owns that beautiful Inn outside Mystic Falls is a witch too. Stefan says she might be willing to help Bonnie if her mother won't._

_I have to go, Aunt Jenna's yelling that dinner's ready and I don't want to make her come for me, plus, I am starving. I hope she didn't cook. I love her to death, but she's the worst cook ever._

_30, September 2011_

"Coming!" I yelled after placing my journal back in its drawer. I left the room and knocked on my brother's door. No answer. I knocked again only to get the same result. After the third knock, I turned the handle and pushed the door open. It was empty and it looked like a terrible storm had just passed through. Clothes were everywhere as well as empty water bottles and cans. Crushed chips were in his bed and I wouldn't be surprised if there were actually rats living in his room.

Like in a trance, I walked over to his desk which was the only clean space in that hell-hole. There were five or six framed pictures of us as a family, mom and dad by the lake and Jeremy and I riding our first bikes. I picked up the one with the four of us at a picnic table and passed my finger over the cold glass. We were all smiling like crazy people in cliché commercials. I smiled at the memory…a happy memory; sometimes they're the worst, especially when the ones in it are gone.

"'Lena, are you coming?" I heard my Aunt shout, pulling me out of my reverie.

I cleared my voice, because it was about to fail me. "Yes, I'll be there in the minute," I said and put the picture back in its place. I took another quick look around before closing the door and descending the stairs.

"There you are. I thought you had been abducted by aliens up there," Jenna said smiling as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Sorry. Hey, Mr. Saltzman."

My history teacher was in our kitchen, bent over the stove. I had to admit it smelled amazingly delicious. One thing was for sure, that wasn't my Aunt's cooking!

"Ric's cooking for us tonight," Jenna explained.

"I can see that."

"Momma's Bolognese sauce," the man mumbled.

"Don't ask."

"Smells good," I said and he smiled.

"I suppose Jer's not coming," Jenna said and I shook my head. "More for us then," she said, but I could tell she was worried, to be honest, I was too.

***black and white***dictionary***black and white***dictionary***

*- my angel

*- my princess

* * *

><p><strong>N: Hope you liked it, let me know by leaving a review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**N: Hello, hello, finally a new chapter's here; hope you'll like it. And… the next chapter will be in Damon's POV.**

**As always, thank you to my two amazing girls: Ella for looking over this and Phyrfli for the beta work, you girls are amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nice to meet you<strong>

I stopped the noisy alarm that went off about two minutes after I woke up. This was always happening; I'd wake up just before the alarm would start blaring.

It was still dark outside, but I guess that shouldn't surprise me since it was six in the morning although, it was the beginning of October and it usually wasn't that dark. Pulling the covers off of me, I jumped out of bed and walked towards the window. That's when I realized that the background sound of my alarm was the pouring rain. It was the 3rd night in a row with cold, heavy rain.

I don't know how exactly, but somehow I managed to avoid Bonnie pretty much all weekend. She called Sunday morning and told me she had the weirdest dream ever. It was clear that she was starting to remember what had happened, but I didn't feel ready to tell her about it just yet; so I told her it was just a dream and she shouldn't worry about it. I felt guilty about that. I planned on telling her today after school, but I felt I had to talk to Stefan first.

The rain was making it impossible for me to see the big oak tree in front of my house, but I did spot a big crow between the branches. It was so black that its feathers were almost shining. Spreading its big wings, it flew straight towards my window and I stepped back, letting the drapes close. When I reopened them, the bird was gone.

"Elena, are you ready?" the knock on the door along with my aunt's voice made me jump and I started laughing from the silliness of the situation. I was dating a vampire, my best friend literally set me on fire three days ago, and here I was, scared of a little birdie. To be honest now, that crow was huge, but still, pretty silly of me to be cared of it.

"I'll be out in ten minutes," I answered as I was putting on my jeans. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and put on some eyeliner and mascara; I brushed my hair and pulled it up in a ponytail since I didn't have time to straighten it with the iron, but it didn't even matter because it was raining.

***black and white***

I grabbed my umbrella from the back seat, took out my books and locked the car before walking towards the school. It was only about a four minutes' walk from the parking lot towards the school entrance, but with this rain I wished I could teleport.

Too concentrated on shaking my umbrella as I got inside, I didn't see the person walking straight towards me and walked into her. My books flew out of my hands and some pieces of paper landed all over the corridor.

"I'm sorry…"

"Excuse me, I wasn't paying attention," the other person said as we both started picking up our books.

The person I walked into was a girl; pretty, tall with long dark blond hair. She had that 'Latina' look. Her eyes were round and circled by long curly lashes. Her eye color though was pretty unusual which had me staring for a few seconds; they were absolutely and undeniably black.

"You're new," I said and she smiled shyly. I knew right away she was new; not only because I knew everyone in this school, but also, she had that…lost look on her face; that says 'I kind of don't know what I'm doing here'.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Sorry. I'm Elena," I said offering my hand. She gave me a firm – almost too firm for a girl – hand shake and told me her name was Meredith Sulez.

"I transferred from Fell's High. I should've started a week ago, but some papers got messed up and it took a while."

"Well Meredith, welcome to Mystic F. High. What room are you looking for, maybe I could help you?" I asked politely. She seemed nice and I was late already so why not help a future classmate?

"I'm looking for B12."

"Oh, it's the second floor. It's pretty easy. First floor is A, second is B and 3rd is C. From one to twelve are the rooms on your left as you take the stairs and from thirteen to 24 are the ones on your right. You have A 001, that would be the principal's office and from 002 to 009 are the labs. You'll figure it out in a week or two."

"Thanks…uh…and the stairs would be…?"

"Come on, I'll walk you. I have Math in A 10 and it's in the same direction."

***black and white***

"We should invite her to lunch, with us," Caroline said and I nodded in approval. We were on our ten minute break and since we were about to have biology together we stayed in class.

"She seemed really nice. So I guess we'll meet at the cafeteria at 12:30, ok?" I asked and Caroline mumbled a 'sure' before turning towards the door as the teacher walked in. "Bonnie?" I asked, but got no answer so I poked her shoulder and she jumped off her seat enough to draw the attention of the whole class towards her.

"Miss. Gilbert, Miss. Bennett, would you two like to hold the lecture in my place?" Mrs. Gammed said calmly and we both shook our heads looking down in embarrassment. She took a seat at her desk and started pulling out some papers from her big bag. I took advantage of her lack of attention to write a little message on a piece of paper and hand it to Bonnie.

'_What's with you?'_

She turned around and mumbled that there was nothing she just had another one of those weird dreams. I took the paper back and wrote that I need to talk to her after school.

"Sure, we could go to my house. No one's home," she whispered and I nodded in approval.

***black and white***

"What's his name?" Meredith asked pointing towards Matt. He was still in his uniform from soccer practice and I must admit he looked really good.

"Oh, he's off limits," Caroline said. "Elena's ex, lots of history there."

"Don't be silly Caroline, I'm with Stefan now. You can go for him if you want to," I said smiling. The truth was that there was never real passion between Matt and me. We were just really good friends. I cared about him and he certainly cared about me, but that was it. I liked Matt; he was sweet and polite, always ready to help. I missed him. Ever since he started dating Ashley and I started dating Stefan, we kind of grew apart.

"I think a party to introduce our friend is in order," I said winking at Caroline. Her eyes started to sparkle at the word 'party' and I could bet my life on the fact that Caroline could make that happen in six hours tops if she wanted to. Of course, Bonnie might not be in a party mood after I talk to her. She'll need some time. "Next weekend?" I asked and the girls confirmed.

"I don't think my house is enough for a big party…" Meredith said kind of embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'll host," Caroline said proudly.

She was always hosting. Everyone knew that Caroline Forbes was the best party planner in Mystic Falls. People would kill to get an invitation to one of her private parties; they were the best. Everyone who was someone was at one of her 'soirees' as she was calling them.

"Seriously, it's not…I don't want to intrude or anything. I mean, I'd like to get to know more people, but you guys are just spoiling me," Meredith said.

"My pleasure, really. It's been a while since I had a good reason to throw a big party."

"What about your mom? Wouldn't she mind?"

"Well, that would imply her caring," Caroline shrugged.

"You're not being fair Caroline. Your mother's doing her best; it's not easy you know being a single mother. She has to provide for you both, take care of this weird town and be your mother," Bonnie jumped in to defend the sheriff.

"What do you know about that? Your mom always looks out for you," Caroline snapped. And there we were, again. They had this fight almost every week. Caroline would complain about her absentee mother and Bonnie would tell her she's ungrateful. To be honest I agreed with both of them at the same time. I'd like to have a mother even if she didn't have much time to actually talk to me or yell at me. I'd like to have a mother in any way, just to have one…

"If you'll excuse me I have to go look for my boyfriend," I said getting up from the old wooden bench. But as soon as I was standing, I saw Stefan walk towards us.

"Stefan, I thought you'd be waiting for me in the parking lot," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"You were running late. I was worried," he said kissing my nose and I heard Bonnie and Caroline let out a soft 'awww'.

When I turned to roll my eyes at them, I saw Meredith looking quite shy and misplaced, trying to find something to do.

"Oh, sorry. Stefan, this is Meredith, she just transferred from Fell's High. Meredith, this is my boyfriend, Stefan," I made the introductions. Meredith smiled shyly, waving her hand at Stefan who gave her one of those rare smiles that made my heart melt.

"Nice to meet you Meredith," he said. "Are you ready to go home and work on your bad French?"

"I thought you said I wasn't that bad," I protested.

"Tu es un vrai désastre, mais je t'aime quand' même," he whispered and I blushed without even knowing what he said.

"Ça c'est trop cute," Bonnie said smiling. She was a natural at French, accent and all.

"What did he say?" I asked looking at Bonnie.

"That you are a disaster, but he loves you anyway."

"I love you too," I said softly, getting on my toes for a kiss.

We left five minutes later heading towards the Boarding House and promised Bonnie I would meet her at her house in an hour or so.

***black and white***

"In the kitchen," Bonnie yelled after I let myself in and I made my way towards her. I took a deep breath before entering the room, but I still felt like a fish out of water. Suddenly I wished I would've accepted Stefan's offer to come with me. No, this was my mess, my friend; I had to do it on my own.

"Bonnie, I need to talk to you, it's important," I said and she turned to face me raising one of her perfectly coifed eyebrows at me. We rarely had those 'serious' talks and almost every time we did it was still something pretty unimportant, like breaking up with a boyfriend or failing a course.

"Alright, let me turn off the oven first. I'm making muffins with Boston cream."

"Sounds good," I whispered.

"We'll see in about 20 minutes," she said winking at me. She turned off the oven just like she said she would. She took out two soda cans from the fridge and placed them on the table along with two glasses and took a seat beside me. "Ok what it is?"

"You had some weird dreams lately, right?"

"The weirdest…"

"What were they about?"

"Well, in one I dreamed I set you on fire with my mind. It was terrifying. You were burning and screaming and I didn't know what to do. I felt so…out of control and so scared…"

"That's all?"

"Well…you must think I'm so weird, but, I dreamed that Stefan was feeding you blood. Like, real blood from his wrist. It was gross. You actually seemed to like it and it made you feel better."

"I don't think you're weird Bonnie, you are my friend and I love you anyway, ok?"

"Ok."

"Something else?"

"Yes, last night I dreamed the news guy died…"

"Logan Fell?"

"Yep, that one. Weird huh?"

"Bonnie, what if I told you that not all you dreams were…dreams," I said and she just watched me confused.

"What are you talking about Elena? They were just dreams…they can't…I mean, it's not possible. Is it?"

"Bonnie…"

"I can't be a witch! I'm just a girl, like you and Caroline and…and the new student, what's her name?"

"Meredith," I offered.

"Yes, I am like everyone else."

"You're a witch and you can control fire. Bonnie, you did set me on fire seven days ago and Stefan did feed me his blood, because Stefan's not just a normal boy either. He is a vampire, a 364 year-old vampire."

Bonnie looked at me with her big eyes and she busted into laughter like I just told her the funnies joke on earth. Soon her laughter turned into soft sobs and I reached over to take her hand. She pushed me away and yelled at me to stay away.

"So I did it, I actually hurt you…God it was horrible…" she mumbled.

"Yes, but I'm ok now," I whispered.

"Because Stefan gave you blood, his blood healed your burns, right?"

"Yes."

"Because he is a vampire and that's what they do. They don't drink human blood; they give it to them in order to heal them when they hurt."

She was being sarcastic and she had every right to be, I understood that, but truth was that…I had no idea how to react to this. Bonnie was smart, calm and rational, she wasn't like this, never like this. I didn't know what to say or what to do, so I started by telling her how I found out Stefan was a vampire, what he said, how I reacted, how I accepted it. She was looking at me from time to time and that's how I knew she was listening to me, because she wasn't saying a word.

After I was done she seemed a little calmer although her eyes looked ready to pop out of her head when she finally looked at me directly.

"Can I like…not be a witch?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I don't think so. I don't know. I only know what Stefan told me. He was surprized your mother and grandmother haven't talked about this to you. He says there are groups, called 'circles' of witches that meet occasionally to exchange spells or something."

"So…my mom and grandma are witches too, but not my dad or grandpa…?"

"Yes, the power stays in the female gene. If your mother refuses to tell you about it or you don't feel comfortable talking to her, there's another witch in town. I mean, not exactly _in_ town, but close enough."

"Who?"

"Mrs. Flowers. You know the old lady that owns the…"

"I know who Mrs. Flower is," Bonnie interrupted me and I just nodded for some reason. She got up from the chair and made her way towards the oven pulling out a tray with eight muffins. She placed it on the table and started taking out the small sweets one by one. "I want to talk to her, I don't want to tell my mother," she said and I nodded again.

"I'll go with you," I said.

"Thank you."

***black and white***

I got home just twenty minutes before midnight and I was trying to find my keys in my handbag when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and there it was that huge black crow was back in the old oak tree. Suddenly the wind seemed to blow harder and colder around me. Some sort of weird fog started moving around my legs. I wanted to scream, but it felt like I had lost my voice so I started singing in a soft whisper the song my mom used to sing to me when I was a baby. That song always had the ability to calm me down and make me feel better in bad situations.

The crow made a weird high-pitched noise and I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the attack. I could feel the wind everywhere in my body. Every single inch of my skin had chills on it and my heart was beating like a drum in my chest.

"Elena," I heard my name and automatically my eyes opened. My brother was standing just two feet away with a disturbed expression on his face.

"There was a…" I started and tried to point towards the unusual animal that got me so scared, but it wasn't there anymore. The fog was gone as well and the wind was barely blowing.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Jeremy said in a mocking voice and I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Don't mock me, there was this huge crow and the fog, it got me all confused. Where have you been Jer? It's almost midnight."

"And we're back on the 'none of your business' topic," he scoffed.

"Jenna's worried and so am I to be honest. I waited for you to get it together on your own, but it's not happening."

"Oh for Fuck's sake just stop treating me like a kid!" he shouted.

"Then stop acting like one!" I fired back.

"You should mind…your own business," he yelled into my face and I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Have you been drinking?"

"What if I did? Are going to tell mummy and daddy? Oh wait, they are dead," he turned around and walked towards the door, placing his hand on the handle. "Are you coming inside or your waiting for that eagle to come back?"

"Crow," I corrected.

"Even more pathetic."

"I can't find my keys, do you have yours?" I asked choosing to ignore his comment.

"The door's not locked, Elena. Jenna always leaves it unlocked until I get home and lock it," he said pressing the handle and letting himself inside. I followed him. He closed the door behind me, locked it and ran up the stairs without a word.

I went in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before going to my room. I tried to stay as calm as possible when I got inside and saw my window opened when I remembered clearly that I closed it before I left. They announced rain so I closed the damn window.

My palms got sweaty from the overwhelming fear that took over my body. I held my breath to make sure I took in every little noise…there was none. Not a whisper, not a crack, silence worse than death was all around. Biting my bottom lip, I stretched my hand to find the light-switch. Just for a split second I looked at the walk and when the light filed the room, he was there.

"Stefan! God you scared me," I started, slowly making my way towards him. I had been trying to get used to the fact that he was able to walk without making the slightest noise – predator abilities and all – but I couldn't. Every time he appeared out of nowhere, he scared me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said enveloping me in his arms and making every last bit of fear go away. "I couldn't help it. I just had to know how you were. How did she take the news?"

"As well as you can imagine. At first she thought I was joking then she thought I was going mad and in the end she started crying, telling me she's a bad person. It took me a while to calm her down and make her understand that when she hurt me she didn't mean to and that I'm fine. I promised her we will help her, Stefan, we have to help her. She doesn't want to tell her mother, she's just so scared…"

"I know. Her reaction's perfectly normal. We will help her and she'll be fine. She doesn't know yet, but she's a strong girl."

"How about you, are you ok? With…" I wanted to ask him how he is handling having Damon home, but I couldn't bring myself to say his name right now. For some reason, in my head, it sounded like his name would break the connection between us.

"He hasn't been home all day. He doesn't like to stay in one place too long. I guess I just hope he will get bored and leave by the end of next week. He doesn't have a reason to stay."

Oh, Stefan, he does have a reason to stay…I thought. I had wanted to tell Stefan that the man I had been with that night wasn't a man, but Damon, but every time something stopped me.

"Stefan…what happened between the two of you and Katherine?" I asked softly and he took a step back. "I mean, I know you both loved her, but…"

"No, Elena, I loved her, he wanted her because I wanted her. That's the way it's been between my brother and I…that's the way it always has been. Ever since mom died, five years after giving birth to me, father stopped looking after Damon and concentrated all his feelings on me. He would take me places; he would buy me the clothes I wanted and have the maids take care of Damon. It didn't take Damon long to realize that I was the favorite kid between the two of us, so he took it out on me. Every time father would buy me a pair of shoes, he made sure he got a better pair somehow and the competition began. Three, maybe four years later he started bringing girls home, one after another. Father told him to stop acting like this or he would be forced to take some measures. He didn't stop, he went on like this for years and then he was sent to fight with the troupes. That's when Katherine came. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and her smile…she had such an angelic smile. I was in love with her from the moment I laid eyes on her, but I was shy and inexperienced. I was so scared she'd refuse me that I didn't even court her."

"So Damon came back and did it for you?" I asked.

"Yes. Needless to say, she immediately fell for his charm. But he had to leave again after a few weeks and then…I was so mad he took her away from me that I didn't care I was going yet again for something my brother had so I took her to one of the balls and told her I'd like to court her. She said yes. Damon wasn't happy when he came back. He swore he would take her away from me just like I took her away from him…"

"And he did…" I assumed.

"Yes, I didn't know at first, because she compelled me to forget, but as soon as I turned I remembered. She didn't want me and she didn't want Damon, she wanted us both. I guess we're both to blame. I realized that and I tried to find Damon and apologize, but it was too late, he didn't want to hear it."

"But…Katherine…what happened to her? How did she die?" I asked. This girl-vampire was a big part of his life and I wanted to know what happened. His eyes went dark just like every time he was talking about her, and I could feel the jealousy growing inside.

"Whoever she was running from got to her. When Damon and I recovered, we went looking for her, but all we found was Emily dead next to a pile of ash."

"I'm sorry," I whispered trying to give him some comfort.

"I'm okay, I found you," he murmured placing a kiss in top of my head.

After Stefan left, I changed, brushed my teeth, and crawled into bed. I was just about to turn off the lamp on the bedside table when I felt something poking my neck. I grabbed the object and just stared at it in disbelief. It was the blue hairpin I gave to Damon the day we met at the bar. I remembered it like it was yesterday, every little detail.

_"I'm Elena, by the way," I said stretching my hand towards him. He grabbed it and raised it to his mouth. I felt his soft lips on my skin as he kissed my knuckles and I let out a soft gasp._

_"I'm Damon," he replied, smiling. He let go of my hand and picked up his drink. "I like your butterfly," I looked at him confused, not knowing which butterfly he was talking about. "The one in your hair," he said like he had read my mind. From reflex I raised my hand to my hair and took out the small, blue butterfly-shaped hairpin._

_"Here, you can keep it as a souvenir," I said, handing the clip to him._

That could only mean one thing; someone invited him into my home.

* * *

><p><strong>N: Don't forget to review and let me know what you think if this chapter.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**N: Finally, the chapter in Damon's pov is here. I had trouble writing this because Damon in the show's not really what I want in here so I had to get that loyal, love-sick puppy Damon put of my head and concentrate on…you'll see. A word of encouragement would be highly appreciated.**

**Thank you Ella for the beta work, and so fast, girl you rock!**

* * *

><p><strong>Children of darkness<strong>

Damon's POV

**I** opened my eyes and the sight of the cloudy sky brought a malicious grin to my face. I was pretty sure my baby brother had already tried to make the rain go away, but failed. Of course he failed, I made sure of that. My brother was a failure and nothing and no one could convince me otherwise. He was weak and shy and most of all scared. Even since we were kids he had been the one to run into our parent's chamber, terrified of a thunderstorm; I, on the other side, loved them. When mother died, he took my father's love away from me, he took everything away from me; I swore I would take everything else away from him. I was planning on keeping that promise.

An almost laugh came off my lips at the thought of this new toy I was about to take from him. Elena. Strong, passionate, daring and beautiful Elena. She was not for him…she was clearly a child of darkness, born to rule the night by my side for all eternity. That boy was too weak for her and she knew it. She should've realized that since the moment she found heaven in his arms. She didn't…not yet, but she soon will. Things like that were impossible to ignore. I'm a fatalist and I know that this girl was meant to be more than a simple mortal. She was not created so that a weak creature, like my brother, could take that powerful, burning fire away from her.

Yes, the girl looked like Katherine, but she was _not_ Katherine. Besides their face, there was nothing alike between the two of them. I almost chocked with my drink when I saw her enter the bar _that_ night. Her beauty…Katherine's beauty had me staring for a second. But then the bartender flirted with her and she immediately brushed him off, rolling her beautiful brown eyes at him. That's when I knew for sure she wasn't Katherine. That vampire was born to flirt; she wouldn't have passed on the opportunity to flirt with that guy. I saw him and he wasn't bad to look at. Then I took a closer look and saw them all, all the differences. She was not Katherine.

I heard a soft moan and I turned my head to look beside me. The girl in my arms was starting to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She was a beauty, no doubt about it: emerald green eyes, platinum blond hair, full, strawberry-red lips and soft pink cheeks. Her neck long and slim, just the way I liked it. For some reason she was still untouched…I thought about the pleasure that would fill my body in a few minutes. She would have her pleasure too. Human beings are certainly lower creatures, but they are not to be taken for granted, without them, without their blood, my existence would be impossible.

Her breath was smooth and even. Sometimes that would make me remember of the time I used to breathe – the time I had to breathe.

"Morning," she mumbled and I gave her one of those smiles that I just knew could do miracles with a girl. She deserved it.

'_I wish he would ask me to stay for breakfast,' _I read her thoughts and smiled. Of course she would stay for breakfast. I was starving.

"Come here," I said pulling her on top of me. Her eyes darkened with desire when she realized I wasn't wearing anything underneath the thin sheets. I didn't compel her, I didn't have to. I never had to compel them to come with me. I had to compel them to leave.

With all modesty, I knew I was a vision. Women all around the world: French, Italian, Rumanian, Bulgarian, American, Canadian, there wasn't one that didn't turn to look at me twice. Even since I was old enough to talk to girls, I realized I had a gift. I had the gift to make them go weak. As a human – and now as a vampire – I always thought women were stronger than men. To be able to make a woman go weak was a powerful tool to possess. When women are weak, they let their guard down and they let you inside their beautiful and complex minds.

It was usually easier for a vampire to read a male human's mind. They all had trouble with women. Women would keep their thoughts hidden and protected. I could make them open up. That gave me the advantage.

I used my fingertips to caress the girl's cheek, her jawline and her shoulders. Her skin was as soft as silk and I enjoyed the feeling. She moaned softly and I could smell her arousal. In a heartbeat I had her on her back again and she cried out my name as I entered her. She didn't make me feel the way _Elena_ had made me feel, but she was tight and warm. Soon her blood started rushing through her body and the smell of it made my skin tinkle. That was when I loved to taste them, when they were in ecstasy, in pleasure, when their blood was boiling with passion and arousal. That was when the blood tasted the best.

I could sense the girl's blood moving inside her sensitive, human body, all hot and mesmerising. Her heartbeat accelerated as she came and that was when my fangs found their nest deep in her carotid artery. She screamed then moaned, holding me close and digging her nails into my shoulders. Slowly, I started moving inside of her to increase the pleasure and make her blood circulate even faster. She didn't seem to mind. She was tossing and turning underneath me. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to her. I loved that needy feeling in a woman. _'I wish I could reach my breasts' _I heard her thoughts and slipped a hand between our bodies to cup one of her full breasts. She growled like a wild cat and I took advantage of it and stuck my fangs even deeper.

Elena's moans and whispers from _that_ night filled my ears. She had definitely been something special. She would be mine again. I wanted her, yes, in a predatory way. Of course the fact that she was my brother's was playing a pretty big part in my desire. My brother was looking at her like she was this innocent, delicate child, but she was not…she was a tigress. Her scent wasn't like anything I had ever encountered before in my many years of existing. That girl had not been born to live just a short, boring human life; no, that girl had been born for something more, I just knew it.

***black and white***

I let the human-girl sleep and got dressed. I took a long look outside. It was still early, but the morning sun was already intruding, desperately trying to penetrate through the thick clouds I had created. After I fastened the last button of my shirt, I suddenly felt the need for fresh air. I was a beast and just like any other beats, I needed my freedom; I craved my freedom. I took off the shirt and then stepped backwards. I jumped out of the window, spreading my wings just seconds before hitting the ground.

Flying was another one of the things that made me pity humans for they were not able to experience it. The freedom that comes with it wasn't like anything else in the world. Houses, cars, people, plants and animals were all underneath me, living their pathetic little lives. Yes, I was human once, but not anymore…and never again. My brother didn't appreciate the blessing and the beauty of being a vampire. He didn't get the appeal, the freedom and the power. There's so much power a vampire could have access to…every time I fed and I felt the power go through me, enveloping me, taking over, I'd always take a moment to thank Katherine for what she had done.

I stopped in the big oak tree in front of Elena's house. There was a large branch that went all the way to her window. It was actually the 3rd morning in a row that I had found myself at her window, watching her move, watching her sleep, and hearing her breath. She moved closer to the window and looked directly into my eyes. I wondered for a second if she realized they were mine. I'm sure my baby brother told her about vampires and their ability to take animal form. Of course, that was not the case for him, he was too weak – always too weak.

There was a spark of recognition in her eyes and I flayed towards the still closed window, but she immediately pulled closed the drapes. A second later I could hear her shy steps and I knew she was going to leave the house. She would be getting Stefan and go to school. I had already learned her routine.

Right after Elena and Stefan left, I went back into my house. The girl was not in the room, but I immediately heard the shower pouring so I waited for her to finish. When she came back, she was wearing only a fluffy towel on top of her head. In a split second I was standing right in front of her, looking directly into her emerald-green eyes. She indeed had breath-taking eyes – all the girls I picked had something special. In a soft whisper, I told her to hold onto a memory of a beautiful man who made her feel good, loved, worthy, and to remember and treasure this one night stand as the best of her life. Her pupils dilated and I heard her whisper back my last phrase. I smiled cockily, because I loved that part. I had always left my 'victims' with a piece of me. I pressed a soft kiss on the place she now has two parallel wounds and she moaned softly.

"Sorry about that, it will pass in a few weeks," I said and she smiled.

"It's ok, I'll just cover it with a scarf," she answered.

"That would be best."

As soon as she left, I jumped into the shower, letting the warm water pour over my ice-cold skin. I enjoyed the sensation for a few minutes, but then it became too much so I quickly turned the water cold. Cold had always been my element. I would always take cold over warm even as a child. Unlike other vampires I enjoyed the coldness that came with death.

After my long shower, I picked up the phone from the night-stand and pressed the 'redial' button.

"Hello," I heard the girl's melodic voice purr into my ear and a smirk appeared on my face. Sometimes I think the only reason I turned her is because of her exquisite voice. I met her almost eighty years ago in a dusty old house, all by herself, mourning over her best friend's death. She knew what I was and she wanted me to take away her life. It had been exquisite to take someone who was so willingly to be taken.

Even since I turned her, we bumped into each other from time to time. I called her now because this town was in desperate need of a makeover. I needed to have some fun and I knew Rose was the only girl that could help me.

"Rose, cara, ho bisogno che tu venga a Mystic Falls."

"Damon?"

"Si amore."

"Per cosa?"

"Perché mi manch, lo sai che hai sempre avuto un posto speciale nel mio cuore," I purr.

"Ciò implicherebbe che ne avessi uno, che non hai."

"Mi stai facendo male..."

"Lo sai che non posso mai dirti di no," she said leting out a sigh.

"Lo so."

As soon as I hang up, I relaxed on the mattress.

***black and white***

**T**he moment I heard the car pulling in the Boarding House's drive way, I made my way downstairs and _she_ bumped right into me. I smirked in that sweet way I know makes girls crazy with no compulsion necessary, but she didn't react to it. Instead she pulled back and looked at me like I was just an object in her way. I adored that daring look.

"Hello, Elena," I said in a soft, melodic voice. I could hear her damn heart pumping in her chest, fast and excited. She could tell me until the last star falls from the sky that she doesn't feel attracted to me, I know she would be lying.

"How did you get inside my house?" she asks and I realized why she's so upset.

"I have my ways," I purred close to hear ear, I could feel the shiver that controlled her body and I smirked softly.

"I swear if you so much as come close to anyone I care about I will…" she stopped.

"You'll do what, Elena?" I asked with a smile. I was mocking her and she knew it. There was nothing she could do to me and she knew that as well. She was just a human. A beautiful, intriguing human, but a human nonetheless.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a crying voice.

"Doing what?"

"This…I don't know…why are you trying to intimidate me…why do you want me? Is it because I look like her?" she asked and I titled my head watching her, almost confused. I was not confused because she knew she looked like Katherine, but I was confused of the actual jealousy coming out of every pour of her body. It took me about three seconds to realize why she was jealous. She was thinking that the night I spent with her – the only night I spent with her – had been because she looked like one of my ex-girlfriends. Thinking about it, to me it sounded ridiculous, but I could understand how it could make sense to a 17 year-old. "I am not Katherine," she murmured.

"I know who you are mia farfallina," I whispered. I got closer to her and used my index finger to trace the outline of her jaw. I could sense the soft shiver going from the place my skin touched hers through all her body and that brought a cocky smile to my face. My thumb brushed her lips and she gasped at the connection, taking a small step back. "But I don't think my brother does," I continued and her eyes open wide. I noticed that her eyes looked beautiful when she was scared or mad. Her eyes were lighter than Katherine's and her laches were longer.

If I looked close enough I could see not one or two, but actually several differences between Elena and Katherine. They were clearly two different people and not just physically. The way Elena talked had some…childish-naughtiness to it. Elena was playful, while Katherine was calculated. Elena was impulsive while Katherine always had a plan. Their way of thinking, behaving and perceiving were so different that I had no clue know how someone could actually mistake them for one another. Ok, physically they looked similar – very similar – but not identical.

Elena's hair was different from Katherine as well; it was not only lighter, but softer. Strangely enough, no matter how much I tried to attribute Elena human qualities, she didn't feel human to me. I wanted to distinguish her from Katherine by her humanity, but I just couldn't do that. I could feel the difference between her and other humans; someone would have to be a supernatural entity to be able to sense it. There was something about this girl, something special. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I would…soon. She wouldn't be able to keep me away forever.

"You know he doesn't," I started and she swallowed her words, waiting for me to continue. I couldn't read her mind because of the damn vervain she was wearing. I was so used to reading weak minds that it came natural to me, it was part of who I was and it bothered me that I couldn't do that with her, but then again I could never describe Elena as weak. "You don't believe me."

"Why should I?" she asked, looking at me in that daring way that made her look like a storm: dark, angry, menacing, but never lasts long.

"Look, amore, I might be many things and I might do many things to you," I heard her heart pick up speed as a reaction to my words and as always, the sound made my predatory senses go on overdrive. I could see things I normally wouldn't, I could feel everything like it lived inside me and I was pretty sure I could smell the blood of the rabbit my brother was about to kill. I adored that part, the part before feeding; it was always amazing how everything intensified. "But I will never…never, lie to you," I finished.

"Hmm…" that all she mumbled to herself.

"My brother…he loved that girl…"

"Vampire!" she shouted and I smirked.

"Do you have a problem with vampires my little swan?" I asked her.

"Just the ones that I don't trust."

"You trusted my once with your body, love, you can learn to do it again. Yes, I have a free pass in your house, but I give you my word that I will keep out. I will only come in when you ask me to…which you will do sooner or later."

"I would never do that," she snapped and there was a spark in her eyes. Even if I couldn't read her mind, I was still pretty good with body language. There was also a strange connection that had formed between us; I felt it and I would bet my immortality that she felt it too. So, yeah, I could tell when she was lying or when she was trying to prove a point.

"I will prove you wrong one day Elena, I might have to wait a while for it, but you will call for me, you will crave me like you have never craved anything in your life before, you will need me…I promise you that. I am a very patient man, you know," I told her. She blinked a few times like she was trying to put her thoughts in order.

"You…you are not a man," she said softly.

"No I am not…" I whispered. "I'm not a man, but I can be patient."

"Just stay away from me," she pleaded. I looked into her beautiful golden-brown eyes and I could see that she felt conflicted between what she wanted and what was rational.

"Why is it that you push me away when you clearly don't want to?"

"Who says I don't want to push away?"

"Your body. Now if you'll excuse me, my wimp of a brother's about to return and ruin the moment," I said and caressed her cheek one last time; not only because I wanted to, but because she wanted me to. She closed her eyes as my hand cupped her face and I took advantage of that tiny moment to disappear. I could hear my baby brother's voice a minute later asking her if she was ok, then there was the sound of her phone vibrating in her pocket. She answered and I couldn't help but intrude on the conversation. Her aunt was complaining about Elena's trouble-maker of a brother. The last sentence I heard was Elena telling her aunt that she was worried about her baby brother. As strange as it might seem, I knew how that felt. I rolled my eyes in a dramatic way before jumping out of the window the second time that day.

The air outside was cold and a bit spicy from the rain that had just stopped pouring. The wind was enveloping me in its embrace and the night caressing me like a mother's love around her child, protecting me and carrying me away. Thinking about it, it made sense, I was after all its child.

When I finally stopped, there was a young man in front of me, coincidently, just the one I was looking for. I could hear his friends not far away, talking about him. They were saying he was a scared kid who had lost hope, who had lost his way. I almost felt pity for him – almost. Looking into the kid's eyes, I told him to listen to me and he nodded softly.

"Take a look at your friends, they are not like you. You still have dreams, you still want things, you just don't know how to get them. You need to stop acting out and start thinking about the life you want to live. You will go home and when you wake up in the morning you'll realize you don't want to waste your life anymore. You'll go back at being a functional human being," the child nodded again. "You're going to let go of the pain," I said and he repeated the last few words like a hypnotized parrot.

After I watched the boy walk away, I went back home. Neither Elena nor my brother was in the house and I just stood there, in the living room, taking advantage of the quiet.

***black and white***dictionary***black and white***dictionary***

_**- "Rose, darling, I need you to come to Mystic Falls."_

"_Damon?"_

"_Yes love."_

"_What for?"_

"_Because I miss you, you know you always had a special place in my heart."_

"_That would imply you having one, which, you don't."_

"_You're hurting me…"_

"_You know I can't say no to you."_

"_I know."_

* * *

><p><strong>N: Hope you enjoyed. We'll be back in Elena's head next chapter. Don't forget to review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**N: Hello, hope you're all excited for a new chapter. We're back on Elena's pov…but we won't stay long. The next chapter will be in Bonnie's pov. Now, I know a lot of you don't like her much, that's part of why I need to do it. Bonnie in this story's not the one on the show; you need to get to know her because she'll play a big role in the story.**

**Thank you Ella for looking over this and for your suggestions, you're great!**

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets of the heart<strong>

_No one can know this. Not even Bonnie and she is my best friend, she knows everything. This belongs to be, it's my burden to carry and no one can be part of it. I'm not proud. It's wrong and I know that. I also know that I can't help it though. It pains me to admit, but it's true, he has power over me and it has nothing to do with his special abilities. I know that…I can feel it._

I let out a long sigh and ripped out the page I just wrote on. I placed the note-book on the desk beside me once more and started on the new, immaculate white page in my journal. I stared at it for a few long minutes. The words just didn't seem right. Without even realising, I placed the end of my black ink pen in the corner of my mouth. It usually helped me think.

_Dear diary,_

_Damon Salvatore intrigues me…_

I wrote on the blank page. The words were beautifully painted with extra care. They mocked me. I had to ask myself a few times if I really wrote that before I believed it. It was not fair. Suddenly I remembered my mother. She was sitting right by the edge of my bed. I was fourteen years-old again and it was a great feeling to have. She was giving me this little agenda – or at least that's how the note book with hard covers looked like to me back then. She was so excited. She told me that I can't always trust the words coming out of my mouth or my thoughts, but I can always trust what I write. 'The truth always comes out trough writing' – mom used to say.

The clock on the wall in front of me was ticking louder than ever and it was starting to drive me crazy. I wanted it to stop. Desperately wanting to block that annoying sound, I turned on my iPod and put on my earphones. I settled for some classical music. I wasn't in the mood for anything else. The song was calm, slow, and kind of sad; half way through, it changed and became kind of chaotic, just like me. God, I was so confused.

My eyes flew back at the paper and I read the words again. They were there, definitely written by me. That made them true. I felt dizzy. My head was spinning and my heart was beating like a drum in my chest. It was like something bad was happening, something I couldn't stop…like everything I used to know about myself changed. I felt like I didn't know myself anymore. How was that possible? It was him…it was entirely his fault. I laughed. That would be easy. Blaming it all on him would make it so much easier on me. But, of course, I couldn't do that. Well, I could, but that wouldn't make it true. I knew better.

_I crave danger and excitement._

I continued writing. It sounded better. Having a reason for the bad things you're about to do or you've already done always made people feel better, it made me feel better. Of course, I knew it was just a stupid illusion. It was not better and definitely not less wrong, but…it was all I had.

_It was like this when I found out about Stefan. About what he is – a vampire. It was thrilling, new and exciting. It was like everything about the words just changed. I was living a fantasy. He was prince charming, only…better and I was the heroin, the princess. _

_Meeting Stefan, finding out about him and starting a relationship with him had been all that to me, but it paled in compared to meeting Damon. Damon was no hero; he was definitely no price charming, even though he had plenty of charm. He was the rebel guy in the story. He was the dark knight. Yes, Stefan is my King Arthur and Damon is my Lancelot._

Ugh! It all sounded so wrong. I shouldn't have compared my life with a story. My life was not a _fairytale_ and it might not end _happily ever after_.

Something started vibrating in my lap and I realized soon enough it was my phone. I took out my earphones and answer it.

"Hey," I said in a slow, bored tone.

"Are you home now?"

"Yes, why?"

"Alone?"

"Yes…Caroline!"

"Did you do the writing for French? Please tell me you did the writing for French!" Caroline's high-pitched voice came from the other line.

I giggled softly and answered her that I did do the writing with Stefan's help last night. It had been a damn miracle I've been able to, after my encounter with Damon just a few hours before. To be honest, French did sound better with Stefan as my teacher.

"Good, how do you say: 'I'm ready to do that for you'?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Bonnie this? I think you dialed the wrong number," I said still giggling. Yes, I did my homework, but that didn't make me good in French. That was Bonnie, she was the nerd.

"I did, she's not answering her damn phone. I thought she might be with you. That's why I asked if you were alone, I thought you two were together. I've been calling her since nine this morning. It's like she's ignoring me…weird. Anyway, I hope she won't forget we're having a party tonight."

"That's weird…" I commented and Caroline asked me what was weird. "That she's not answering her phone. She is usually very careful with that thing. I don't remember ever calling her and not getting an answer."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think…do you think something…like…something happened to her?"

"Bite your tongue, Caroline!" I shouted and she mumbled a 'sorry'. But Caroline didn't know. She had no idea of the danger that was out there. I had that feeling again…the feeling that something was wrong.

Twenty minutes later we were at the second store we knew Bonnie loved going to, but there was no sign of her still.

"Did you call home?" I asked Caroline and she scoffed at me.

"Are you stupid? Of course not! What if she's on a hot date and I'm getting her in trouble because her mother thinks she's with us?" Caroline asked. Her blue eyes wide open as if I committed the biggest faux-pas in history. Yes, what Caroline was saying made sense, but still, Bonnie could've been in real danger. I had to know what happened to my friend.

"We have to find her!" I shouted.

"I have a party to plan, Elena."

"And knowing you, it's probably already planned and executed."

"There are last minute details to be added," Caroline protested and I wanted to slap her back to reality. She was my friend and I loved her, but sometimes she could be really…selfish.

"Caroline, our friend is missing!" I snapped.

"She is not _missing_; she's just not answering her phone. Last time you didn't answer your phone you had a great time with a sexy stranger at a bar. Not every time someone doesn't answer their phone it means they are in danger."

But I'd been in danger. Damon hadn't been just some sexy guy in a bar. Damon was a cruel, cold blooded vampire. He could've killed me. On the other hand…he didn't harm me in any way. Still…meeting sexy, hot strangers at a bar didn't seem like a non-dangerous idea anymore. Not to me anyway.

"Bonnie's calling me," Caroline announced all of a sudden.

After a short conversation, Caroline told me to drive to the old Inn outside Mystic Falls.

"That's where she is?" I asked relived. She clearly decided to go there and talk to Mrs. Flowers about witches and their powers, just like Stefan suggested.

"Yes…don't ask me why. She didn't want to tell me, she just asked me to go pick her up."

"You?"

"Yes, but I told her I'm with you. Didn't you…hear me? Anyway, she said 'then you can both come'."

"Ok, ok," I mumbled, turning the car.

***black and white***

On our way back Bonnie didn't say much. Caroline kept going on and on about the party and not wanting us to be late. She told Bonnie to wear green, because it makes her eyes look alien-like, beautiful. She also told me to wear yellow. She said that color makes my skin glow and if it's short enough, it can make my legs look like they go on forever and brings out my pale skin tone in a sexy way.

Every time Caroline started talking fashion, Bonnie would contradict her, not this time. They had different tastes. Caroline was the kind of person who liked to impose her own style on someone and Bonnie was all for being unique. Bonnie sat in the back seat, her focus was glued to an invisible stain on the window, quiet as a tricked. I asked her twice if everything was ok, she said she was fine, just a bit tired. Of course, Caroline asked her why she was so tired since it was Saturday, but she just told Caroline she didn't sleep well. I knew better. She was scared and worried. I understood that and respected her for keeping her calm, considering she was about to go to a party where my vampire boyfriend would show up. I thought she was even handling it better than I did.

We stopped by Bonnie's house first. She told us to wait for her to fetch her dress and sandals. She didn't take long. I expected her to lose track of time and make us wait for at least half an hour. She was back in ten minutes. I guess she had everything ready, just like she said she did. It was weird, because she had never been an organised person. No, that was Caroline. Bonnie was a 'do it in the last minute' kind of gal, but she would always do it right. Something must've been wrong, I could feel that something was wrong…off…different…out of place.

"I hope you'll be as quick as Bon," Caroline commented as soon as I pulled in the drive-way in the front of my house. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

"Aunt Jenna," I yelled as soon as I opened the door, but got no answer. Assuming she hadn't come home from work yet, I ran upstairs to my room. I opened the closet and a surprise moan was all my vocal cords managed to get out. In my closet, was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was a long, strapless, navy blue dress. It had a sparkly flower that started from the right side and went on towards the left, ending up at the bottom of the dress. The upper part was corset-like and it went tight all the way to the hips. It was just…perfect. The only problem was that it wasn't mine. Someone must've put it in my closet while I was gone, because it hadn't been there when I left. Probably Stefan; or, at least, I wanted to believe it was Stefan.

'Thank you for the dress. I adore it. love, Elena' I wrote and sent the message to Stefan.

'My pleasure. See you soon. Stefan' I smiled.

Slowly – like it was a precious diamond – I took the dress out and placed it in front of my body. I looked in the full length mirror in the right corner of the room. The dark blue – almost black – color seemed to be made for me.

Carefully, I put the dress in a bag, my usual high heels in another, picked up some jewelry and got out.

We drove to Caroline's house. It was still early since Caroline told people to be at her place after seven. Meredith joined us as well and we all got ready.

"My God, Elena, this dress is amazing!" Caroline yelled as soon as I put on the dress. I huge grin appeared in my face. It was amazing how well that dress fit me – and not just physically. I could barely believe the fact that Stefan knew me so well. He usually liked seeing me in lighter colors like soft pink, coral, white or ivory.

"I know," I answered enthusiastically.

I decided to go with light makeup so it wouldn't take away the effect the dress had on me. Some eyeliner, dark blue in the outer-corners and mascara for the eyes, blush for the cheeks and gloss to make my lips sparkle, that was all I put on.

Bonnie looked absolutely stunning in a soft green dress, with her red hair falling in waves around her bare shoulders. Caroline went for a red dress, tight around her body – as always. The color was making her blond hair look even blonder. And Meredith was wearing ivory. It looked good on her – better than it would ever look on me – that color was not the best for me for some reason, it didn't feel right, didn't represent me.

"Why did you decide to go for a fancy party instead of a teenage-crazy-get-together?" Bonnie asked and Caroline smiled widely.

"I like dressing up way too much to pass the opportunity," she said and winked.

"I bet we'll be the only ones all dressed up. This fancy dress is making me nervous," she complained and looked at me. She was probably asking for back-up. She wanted me to agree with her. In a way, I did…but on the other hand, the dress I was wearing was making me feel…worthy, beautiful and special. I liked the idea of getting dresses up and I liked the idea of people seeing me in that dress.

"Maybe you should've mentioned the dress-code to everyone…" I mumbled.

"I did!" Caroline protested. "When I sent out the invitations, I mentioned the dress-code. If people don't stick to it, they can't come inside. They should know by now that I mean what I write in the invitation. I don't make them for nothing you know?"

"As long as we're not going to be the only ones," Bonnie offered then she turned back towards the mirror and sprayed on some perfume.

***black and white***

"I was right," a voice whispered in my ear and I let go of the big, red strawberry in my hand. I didn't dare to turn around. I didn't have to, though. Just by hearing his voice I was able to tell the person behind me was Damon. He had that sort of voice that was so unique you never forget it. Even if a million voices would whisper in my ear, I could still distinguish his. "This dress does look stunning on you," he continued and I could feel the confusion taking over my already foggy mind.

"Huh?" I mumbled confused.

"When I picked it up, I could already imagine your body in it. I must admit the image in my mind was nothing in comparison to the real thing."

"You…you put the dress in my closet?" I asked surprised. My back was still turned to him. I was afraid I would get lost in his blue eyes if I turned around. He had that ability to make me feel out of place just by looking at me. I felt like the world around me would disappear.

"Not precisely. I had your friend…what was her name…Annie?"

"Amy," I corrected as he mention the name of my friend. Amy had been to my house several times. We've been friends since second grade, but we drifted apart. I always suspected she had a crush on Matt and that's why she started avoiding me as soon as Matt and I got together.

"Amy, yes. Charming girl. She was more than happy to deliver the dress to your room."

"W…why?" I asked in a soft whisper.

"Just trying to show you something. I want you to see how well I know you, to see that you belong with me. Just like that dress belongs around your body. Its silk was made to envelope your skin and every detail on it is a part of your personality. I must say, I'm surprised you actually put it on."

"I thought it was Stefan who bought it for me," I defended myself. I was still confused. I remember very well sending a message to Stefan and he clearly let me know it was him.

"Really? Be honest, love. By the way that boy dresses, did you really think it was him?" he asked. His cold breath was caressing my skin. It felt like the petals of a wild rose: soft and erotic. I could feel a battle taking place in my mind. I refused to believe that some part of me knew it couldn't have been Stefan the one who had bought me the dress. "That's what I thought. You knew it was me, you knew it all along. I don't know why you are fighting this so hard."

"Elena," I heard Stefan's voice close to me. I blinked and when I turned around Stefan was the only one behind me. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes…I…I'm just…fine. Nothing's wrong," I mumbled and he raised an eyebrow at me. Of course he didn't believe me. He might be a weak vampire, but he still had extra sensitive hearing and my heart was lout enough that even a human would be able to hear it. I let out a sigh, "I think Damon's here," I finally said.

"Oh. How did he manage to get an invitation?"

"I don't think Damon would have a problem getting an invitation anywhere," I said and just after seeing the expression on Stefan's face I realized how it must've sounded. "I didn't mean…I mean that…well, he knows how to get it his way…"

"You're not wearing the dress I left for you," he said and I gulped.

"I just..." my eyes took a tour of the room, making sure a certain vampire was not anywhere in sight. "My aunt already bought this for me and I promised I would wear it. I thought I'd wear yours on a date, you know…" since when was I lying to Stefan? I wasn't that kind of person. Why didn't I just tell him about Damon getting an invitation in my house?

"I like the dress," he said and I smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you found the dress. I was afraid you might not find it there, in a box, in your closet."

"I almost didn't."

"Do you like the color?"

"Yes, it's…perfect," I said even though I had no idea what color was the dress.

"What are you two doing here? You need to dance!" Caroline was all of a sudden yelling in my ear.

"I don't think so. I am not a very good dancer," Stefan complained and my eyes opened wide. I was a dancer. Not the best, but I loved dancing and I took some classes when I was little.

"Well, good thing I'm a natural," Damon said from behind me. Before I had the chance to say anything or react in any way, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Don't make me cause a scene. You know I would. Just one dance," he whispered in my ear.

"Elena," Stefan said, sounding kind of surprised. His eyes were asking a million questions.

"It's ok, Stefan."

"Don't worry brother, I'll get her back to you in one piece," Damon smirked and we made our way to the dance floor. The song 'All I need' by Within Temptation started and I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Did you compel the D.J. or something?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because my favorite song, by my favorite band is playing."

"Faith?" he gave me a half innocent smile. God…he looked poetic when he smiled. Greek Gods, Calvin Klein models, none of them had anything on the creature in front of me. He was beyond beautiful.

"So you're a fatalist?" I asked.

He shrugged then he spun me around a few times before crushing me against his chest. His right hand found nest on the small of my back and pulled me even closer to him.

"Damon…don't…"

"Don't what, Elena?"

"He's watching," I murmured as soft as I could afraid that Stefan would hear me. His finger was drawing small circles in the palm of my hand and those blue-gray eyes of his were taking me in.

"What are you afraid of mia farfallina?" he asked. His eyes were still glued to mine and it felt like his gaze was enveloping me. I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. What was I afraid of? Him? Me? Of what we could be together? I was afraid of everything happening between us every time he was near me and terrified of what was in my mind when he wasn't there. "Are you afraid of me?" he purred into my ear.

"Yes…" I answered, quicker than I expected. Truth was that a part of me was afraid of him.

"That's good. You should be."

We danced in complete silence for the rest of the song. He was indeed an amazing dancer. He made it look so easy and it felt as if we fit together. When the song ended, he bent over, kissed my hand and thanked me, like a real gentleman. I let out a deep sigh as I watched him walk away.

"You ok?" Stefan asked and I nodded.

***black and white***

I didn't know how much time had passed since I entered the bathroom. It could've been seconds, minutes or hours. I've been standing in the same place, staring at my reflection in the big, square mirror. Apparently Damon charmed Caroline and got an invitation in her house. I wanted to strangle Caroline, but then I remembered that it wasn't her fault, she just didn't know. She had no idea she just invited a vampire into her home.

The soft knock on the door brought me back from my reverie. "I'll be out in a minute," I yelled. I washed my hands and got out of the bathroom allowing another girl to walk in. I spotted Damon as soon as I walked back into the living room. He was leaning against a wall talking to a girl. Not just any girl…he was talking to Bonnie. Damon Salvatore, my dark lover, my Lancelot…was probably flirting with Bonnie Bennett, my best friend in the entire world. I felt dizzy for a moment.

That was not good, it didn't look good. Bonnie's eyes were sparking bright enough for me to see from across the room. She was also smiling – something she hadn't been doing all day. For some reason – I could think of a few – Bonnie seemed to be sad and all worried today. She seemed kind of gone to the world. Her usually chatty self, had been gone all day, but now…now she seemed like normal Bonnie. I was wondering if she knew who he was. She'd been afraid of Stefan when I told her what he is. Why wasn't she afraid of Damon? She probably didn't know he was Stefan's brother.

Damon's hand cupped her face and I could've sworn my heart stopped for a second. They were looking at each other in a creepy way that had me wondering if Damon was playing with Bonnie's mind. I had to know…I had to get there. My friend might be in danger and it seemed like Caroline's living room had never been bigger. Every person on the dance-floor wanted to get somewhere at the exact time I was trying to pass by there and a few actually bumped into me. I kept speeding up. I just had to get to her before it would be too late.

"You!" Caroline grabbed my hand.

"What, what happened?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Stefan had a brother? He is so…dreamy. He is even hotter than Stefan…"

"I thought you're in love with Tyler," I shouted.

"Well yeah, but I'm not blind, Elena. Looks like Bonnie's not blind either," Caroline pointed towards the right corner of the room where Bonnie and Damon were.

"I noticed," I said simply. I just wanted Caroline to go away so I could get to Bonnie. That might make me a bad person, but since Caroline didn't know about Stefan and Damon being vampires, it would sound crazy if I told her I have to take Bonnie away from Damon. Especially now that Bonnie was single again, Caroline was already trying to set her up.

"Well, I have to go find Meredith. She's been talking to Matt all night," Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Caroline, Matt and I haven't been together for more than a year. If Meredith likes him, let them be," I explained.

"As you wish, but I need to present her to a few more people so…see you later."

"Okay."

I continued my path and finally got to me destination. Damon had Bonnie's hand into his and she was giggling like a little girl.

"Bonnie, I see you met Damon, Stefan's brother," I said.

"Oh, we already met," Bonnie mumbled giving Damon a bright smile. "Just a few hours ago."

* * *

><p><strong>N: I know the ending's kind of sudden. More about Bonnie meeting Damon in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**N: I know it's been "forever" since I updated this, but I hope at least some of you are still interested. I re-read some of your reviews for the previous chapters and that helped. It's what pushed me to write and finish this chapter. It was very hard for me to write in Bonnie's pov. There is also no DE, SE or SD witch didn't help.**

**Thank you Ella for all your help and suggestions; I made some changes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter in Bonnie's POV!<strong>

**Black Soft Feathers**

I woke up and made my way towards the kitchen; just like every other morning, my mother was already there. She loved being in the kitchen and she was moving around like she's been doing it all her life. The truth was that when she was young, she hated it and she would rarely find herself there helping her mother. I hated being in the kitchen too, but who knows, maybe one day I would love it, just like her.

"Good morning," mom said softly and then she turned around and her eyes opened wide. She was clearly surprised to see me there so early in the morning. To be honest, I was a bit surprised to be there as well. I was _not_ a morning person. I was a mess in the morning, barely half awake and I hated people that were acting like morning was their favorite time of the day. My mother was one of those people. She always woke up at 6:30 in the morning, even if she didn't have to. She looked her best in the morning too; radiating with life. I guess I didn't take after her. "You're up early," she commented.

"Yeah, I gotta be somewhere," I said, taking a seat at the table.

I watched her as she carefully poured a cup of coffee, mixed a bit of milk and two tea-spoons of sugar in and placed the cup in front of me on the table. Without a word, she turned around and broke two eggs into a white bowl and started mixing them with a fork.

"I don't have time for coffee," I said and got up. Honestly it was hard for me to remember what was I doing in the kitchen in the first place. Maybe it was some weird way for me to confront my mother once more before seeking help from another woman with something she should've helped me. I vanished from the kitchen and practically ran to my room, locking the door behind me. I didn't even wait for my mother to reply. I didn't want to hear her talk, I wasn't really mad at her; more like, disappointed. Who wouldn't be? She lied to me. My own mother didn't find fit to tell me I am a witch. Even after what happened, using the word "witch" was weird. I set my best friend on fire…my best friend! It was her fault; my mother's fault. I blamed her, at least partly for what happened.

Last night, before going to sleep, I decided that I would go see Mrs. Flowers in the morning. I didn't want to talk to my mother and it wasn't like I had many choices. There had to be more about being a witch, other than setting friends on fire. Flying a broom would be nice: avoid traffic, save money on gas, stop looking for parking at the Mall. Making mice dance that would be so cool; I think I saw that in a movie.

A soft knock on the door was what pulled me out of my reverie. A few seconds later I heard my sister's melodic voice. She sounded kind of sleepy, but impatient at the same time.

"What?" I shouted.

"Are you coming out of the bathroom any time soon?" she asked. "I really have to go and I have to be at work in about 50 minutes too," she complained and I rolled my eyes. She was always in a hurry.

With all the confusion and mixed emotions I didn't even notice I was in the bathroom. When I ran up the stairs apparently I stopped a door earlier and took over the bathroom without realizing it.

"I'll be out in a minute," I yelled as I turned on the cold water. I splashed my face a few times, in a failed attempt to wake up. It didn't work though, I still felt only half alive.

"All yours," I murmured as I finally decided to come out. My sister rolled her eyes a me, the way I did a few minutes ago. It was a family trait.

I went to my room – this time I got in, closed the door behind me and actually took the time to look around, to make sure I was really in my room. I was. My alarm went off and I ran towards the bed to stop it. Shouldn't I be able to turn off the alarm only by thinking about it? At least levitation had to come with the package. Lifting things with my mind sounded amazing, like not having to drag my ass out of the bed to get the phone when I leave it on the desk. A world of possibilities was forming in my mind. I decided it was time to stop dreaming and imagining how it would be like to be a real witch. I had to embrace my call and learn to use my power. I had to get dressed, so I walked slowly towards the closet and started looking for something nice and comfortable to wear. I finally decided to go for dark jeans and a green top. My hair was a mess. I had that type of hair that would look like a disaster even after being arranged. It was heavy, tick and curly. I liked the color of my hair though; auburn red. It did wonders in contrast with my dark olive complexion. I applied just a little bit of make-up. It wasn't really my style to put on heavy make-up, especially in the morning. Fifteen minutes later I grabbed my purse and left the comfort of my room.

"Hey, wait!" I heard my sister yell just when I reached the front door. I turned around and watched her with a perplex expression on my face. I had this feeling that she was about to ask for a favor that would involve me leaving the house a lot later than I planned. "Do you mind giving me a ride to the hospital?" she finally asked. "I was going to ask dad, but he already left," she explained.

"What about your car?"

"Eddie has it. He needed it to go visit his grandma."

"Very touching," I mocked. "Fine, you can take my car; just give me a lift first."

"Why can't you give me a ride first and keep your car?"

"Because Caroline's party is today and if I go with my car people are going to ask me for a ride. Plus, it needs an oil-change again and I have no money."

"I'll do it, but tell dad so he'll give me my money back. Where to?" she asked once we were in the car.

"Mrs. Flower's Inn."

"But, Bon, that's 40 minutes away!"

"You better hurry then," I said as my eyes opened wide to stare at my sister. She was clearly not pleased with the turn of events. "You can make it there in 30 if you don't drive like your boyfriend's grandma."

"I'm going to be late for work."

"Well, you should've thought about that before giving your car away my dear sister. That's my offer, take it or leave it."

"Why do you want to go there anyway?"

"Visiting. And I'll meet my friends there as well."

"Fine, just let me call work and tell them I'm running a bit late."

"Ok."

After a really long conversation for something that should've taking her five seconds, we started driving towards the Inn. We got there in about 30 minutes and I barely got out of the car before my dear sister drove away without looking back or asking if I have a ride back. Not that it mattered; I would call Caroline or Amy to pick me up. They won't mind.

I didn't realize how nervous I was until I got in front of the door. I was ready to knock, but it was like something had stopped me. All of sudden all sorts of questions were on my mind. What was I going to tell this lady? That I am a witch and someone told me she was a witch and I need her help to learn how to not set my friends on fire? It just accrued to me that maybe this approach was not the best. Maybe I should tell her I got lost and found her house here in the middle of nowhere. It would be like in movies if I ask to use her phone and all. If only I wouldn't be so scared and confused. One day I'm a normal teenager and the next, I'm a damn witch. That is just crazy! I didn't ask for this to happen, but it did and I cannot pretend it didn't.

Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand to knock on the door, deciding that it was time I stop standing there like a creep and let the owner of the house know I'm there.

"She's not home," I heard someone say. I jumped backwards and started looking around trying to find the person that had scared me half to death. The task had turned out more difficult than I imagined it would be as I couldn't find anyone. I looked everywhere, but there was no sign that anyone had been there.

After about two minutes of looking around, I noticed a black cat walking towards me. I couldn't help but think about the stereotype for witches: broom, long wrinkly nose and black cats. As the animal was advancing, its size made me take a step backwards. That cat was no regular cat, it was as big as a German shepherd and its head looked more like that of a panther than a cat. It was walking slowly, advancing towards me. All I could do was stare at it. It was magnificent, all black and shiny, with its big paws carefully touching the ground and all its muscles tightening on its legs, I was hypnotised. A part of me was curious if I would be able to defend myself against it. I guess being called a witch, came with all these questions on what powers I have.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath to calm myself down enough so that I could think straight. When I re-opened them, the animal was gone and in front of me was a man. He was tall, dark and surrounded by some sort of thick fog. A half smile was painted on his face, but instead of taking away my fear, it made me even more scared. I had no idea how he got there or what he was planning to do with me, but I could bet that whatever it was, I wouldn't be able to beat him. I could feel it, deep in my bones, his power was choking me. I have no idea how I knew, but I knew that the man in front of me was not a simple human being.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my little Colibri, I'm going to help you," he said in a low, smooth voice.

I took a step back. I expected him to advance, but he didn't. He was so still, for a second I doubted whether he was alive. I wanted to ask him who he was and what did he mean by "helping me", did he know who I was – what I was? I wanted to ask him a million things, but I couldn't open my mouth. The scariest part wasn't the fact that I couldn't talk, it was the fact that I couldn't really move. Yes, I could move my legs and hands a little bit, but no dramatic movements. I wanted to run, but, at the same time, I didn't want to run. My mind felt heavy and filled with thoughts that confused me.

Ever since I opened my eyes and saw the strange man, my eyes locked with his, but just now I noticed how blue they were. But not just any kind of blue though, their color wasn't like anything I have ever seen before. His pupils were just a thin line, like a cat's and the thought gave me chills. It was like he was holding me in place with his eyes. I was vaguely aware of the soft wind blowing around me, brushing my curly hair away from my face. It was cold, colder than when I had left home, colder than just a minute ago.

"Are you afraid cara?" he asked and I nodded, still unable to give sound to my thoughts. "Don't be," he whispered and somehow, I could feel my fear drifting away. His soft voice was gradually calming me down. My heart was no longer beating its way out of my rib-cage and my palms were no longer sweaty. Deep down, somehow, I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"How is it that I know you won't hurt me?"

"Because you are special, you feel things others just dream of."

"Who are you?" I asked as soon as I felt comfortable enough to spick. I also noticed that my temporary paralysis had vanished and was able to move as I pleased.

"I'm Damon, believe you know my brother," he said and that half smile appeared in the corner of his lips. Now that the shock and the fear had passed, I could really appreciate his animalistic beauty.

"I know a lot of people," I fired.

"I guess we are "people" but, we're different, certainly not simple humans-"

"I'm human," I quickly jumped in my own defiance. I wasn't a monster…I could not be a monster.

"Mortal, yes, but you are not human volpino*. You and I can help each other, Bonnie," my name on his lips did the trick and a cold shiver went through my body, stopping in my fingertips. Somehow, I knew that he would know my name, and still, it came as a shock to me as he spoke the words. It made everything more personal. In a way, it felt like we knew each other, like we connected in some level that was beyond human comprehension. There was that word again: "human". Maybe the stranger was right and I was not human after all. Did he tell me his name? I couldn't remember. He said he was someone's brother…Stefan, he said he was Stefan's brother. But, Stefan was a vampire. That meant that he was a…

"I know what you are, just like Stefan. You're dead, you are both dead."

"Oh, I've been called worse." He said, not at all disturbed by my comment. I expected a reaction out of him, but he didn't even bulge. I don't actually know what type of reaction I was looking for from him.

"What exactly do you want from me?" I asked.

"I don't want anything from you, just trying to help you. Isn't that why you are here, to look for help?" he smiled softly in the corner of his mouth, like knowing that information gave him some sort of satisfaction. I had just realized that I forgot the real reason I was there. "The old fox is all dried out. She won't be much help to you. Look," he took a few steps forward and stopped just a few inches in front of me. He stretched his hand and brushed a hair out of my face. The touch made me shiver, but I didn't move; his eyes had me hypnotised. "I really do want to help you. I'll show you how to control your power, how to increase it and become even more powerful. I'll teach you how to resist mind control." He leaned forward, his eyes bore into mine, like he was looking for something inside of them. "Just think about it and don't tell anyone about this little meeting until I tell otherwise," he said and I nodded, repeating the last words to him. Soft black feathers caressed my cheeks and in a blink of an eye, he was gone, like he had never been there in the first place.

I shook my head a few times and then I realized I was pretty much in the middle of nowhere so I called Caroline to pick me up. I knew she would be all excited for the party tonight and happy to pick me so she could help me choose a dress, put on make-up, as well as all the other girly stuff Caroline was into. Even though I could remember not wanting to talk to Elena just a few minutes ago, in the moment Caroline mentioned they were together, I didn't care. I didn't care about seeing Elena even though I was still kind of mad at her for keeping secrets, I didn't care about Caroline's party or what to wear; all I could really think about was _his_ proposition.

***black and white***

The party was just as beautiful and classy as I'm sure Caroline imagined it will turn out to be. Everyone was having a good time, dancing and chatting. Grabbing a glass of punch, I made my way towards a silent corner of the room. I had to reflect on Damon's words. Truth was that I did need help, but was he the best one to help me? My senses were telling me that I should let him help me and even if h was a vampire, he wouldn't hurt me, but the question was: could I make such an important decision based on my senses?

At this point, Elena couldn't help me and I would rather burn than ask for my mother's help. I still couldn't believe she didn't tell me. What did she think, that I wouldn't notice setting people on fire? My mother and I had never been really close. She was a good mother and she had always been supportive and great with my friends, especially Elena. I actually thought she might have a soft spot for my best friend.

Maybe I should just let Damon help me with all of this. Surely he could teach me the good part of having that sort of power. He seemed to enjoy his own tremendously. He also seemed to like me; I blushed a little at the thought. He was definitely a vision. Nah, he was all business about helping me with my problems.

"I see you're being a good girl and actually think about my proposition," he said as he came close to me. "You look stunning, by the way," he went on making me blush.

"Thank you. And thank you for the dress. I am sure my friends wondered how I managed to be so fast fetching my things. I am never fast. Being all organized isn't really my style."

"So I noticed."

"I am still thinking about that proposition of yours, that's all I can think about."

"You don't say. And? Did you make up your mind?" he asked and I smiled.

"I guess…"

"If you choose me to teach you, then you and I will be spending a lot of time together," he took my hand in his and looked at me with those blue eyes of his. Only for the opportunity to stare into those eyes I felt compelled to say 'yes'. "I will take care of you, you know I will. Many people will try to influence you, to convince you I am bad for you and that you should stay away from me, you'll have to face that and stick by me. We can take care of each other, volpino."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Are you bad?"

"I can't be good. I am dead. Bonnie, do not fool yourself, in your life, you will encounter bad people who will help you and be your friends in your time of need and good people who will want to hurt you. Bad and good are just subjective words we attribute to people around us as a defence mechanism. You'll have to make up your own mind as to whether I am trustworthy. I can't work with you if you don't believe in me and that I genuinely want what's best for you."

"I am still scared and confused. Up until a few days ago your entire existence and mine were just a myth, pure fiction I watch on TV. Now all of sudden vampirism is possible and there is one standing in front of me offering his help. I am a witch who was supposed to be able to control fire and yet I set my best friend on fire by accident. You have to understand my puzzlement here."

"And I do understand it, but we don't have much time."

"I thought you were immortal," I remarked, wasn't that the thing about vampires? They were dead; they couldn't die again so they were eternal, right?

"I am, but you are not," he replied. I guess it made sense, but still, I felt like he should be giving me more time to think about all of these.

"Why are you hesitating?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. I just have a feeling every time you are around me."

"That's my power you feel. Supernatural creatures are able to feel each other. You are supernatural by being a witch. I can teach you how to do that in a better way; you'll be able to tell if someone is supernatural or not from a long distance and also, you'll be able to tell how powerful they are."

"Do you promise not to hurt me if I take your offer?"

"You have my word," Damon said bending over in a sort of bow to me. Some of his gestures were very odd, but I found them very intriguing. He was very old-fashioned in a way. Oh, silly me, of course he was, after all he had probably been alive – or should I say, 'in existence' – for at least a few decades, if not centuries.

"Then I accept your help Damon," I said responding to his bow with one of my own. That brought another half-smile to his face. He took another step forward and stopped, his eyes locking with my own. Our faces were barely a few inches apart.

"Now you can stop thinking only of my proposition to you and feel free to speak to your friends about me," he said and I repeated his last words.

"Bonnie, I see you met Damon, Stefan's brother," I heard Elena's voice. I shook my head to bring myself back to present day and looked in her direction.

"Oh, we already met," I mumbled giving Damon a bright smile. Way was it that every time Damon's name came into the conversation, it was followed by Stefan's? "Just a few hours ago, in fact."

"You did?" she asked and I could hear disbelief and concern in her voice. "Bonnie, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked and I nodded even if I didn't feel like answering her interrogation session I could predict will take place. "Damon, if you'll excuse us."

"Of course."

***black and white***

"Bonnie, what are you doing with Damon?" Elena asked as soon as we got inside the bathroom.

"We met at Mrs. Flowers's house. He's going to help me."

"Help you? I thought you wanted Mrs. Flower's help!"

"I did. But he convinced me he might do a better job at it than her."

"Of course he did. He can be really persuasive when he wants to."

"He's been very nice to me Elena. We feel each other, you don't understand, it's a supernatural thing. I could tell he was not human even before he told me so himself; and he said he'll teach me how to recognize different types of supernatural creatures and how strong they are."

"Fascinating!" she said sarcastically and that was enough to make me angry.

"What now, you can date a vampire but I can't be friends with one?" I snapped.

"Damon's not your friend Bonnie. He is using you."

"Using me for what? All I can do is set people on fire, _accidentally_. Do you find that useful, because I don't? Look, Elena, I appreciate your concern, but I think I can decide who I want to help me with this on my own. We should get back to the party; Caroline's going to flip if she sees both of us are missing."

***black and white dictionary***black and white dictionary***

Vulpine* - feminine form of "fox" in Italian.

* * *

><p><strong>N: Please leave a review so I know you'll still with me. Sorry for the abrupt ending, but the next chapter will be on Elena's pov again and I want to show her thoughts in that bathroom scene.<strong>


End file.
